


cameos and princes in fairytales

by salju (qelsum)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Drama, Jazz Pianist Kang Seungsik, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, mention of divorce, mention of infidelity
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelsum/pseuds/salju
Summary: Seungsik cuma orang biasa dengan kehidupan biasa pula. Tak ada masalah; ia cukup puas dengan kesehariannya yang aman.Hingga munculnya Im Sejun, entitas yang paling dekat dengan definisipangeran, membuat Seungsik mempertanyakan pilihannya selama ini.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40
Collections: New World Fic Fest





	cameos and princes in fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> this fic took soooooo long to write. there are parts that honestly i'm still not too satisfied of, but i hope everyone who reads this can enjoy this fic!
> 
> cw/tw for mention of infidelity and divorce.

Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah membayangkan skenario seperti ini: dirinya, mengejar seorang laki-laki dengan sekuat tenaga seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung di sana. Ia tahu benar dirinya bukan tipe orang yang sudi melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti ini. Tapi sekali ini, _sekali ini saja_ —

  
  
  
  


—ia ingin menjadi tokoh utama yang memperjuangkan cintanya.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Ada alasan di balik kembalinya Seungsik ke Adazzio setiap Jumat malam, meski klub jazz yang jauh dari kata ‘ideal’ itu tersembunyi di lantai dua gedung ruko berdebu yang hanya dapat memuat kurang lebih 25 orang. 

Yang pasti bukan honor dan tipnya, karena total-total yang Seungsik dapat dari dua jam bermain piano di sana bahkan tidak cukup untuk menutup ongkos makan dan transportasi rumah-kantor selama seminggu. Tidak juga alkohol murah yang digratiskan untuknya dan kru-kru lain tiap usai sesi—Seungsik bukan peminum berat, jadi ia tidak terlalu merasakan benefitnya. Pemilik tempat itu, seorang pria tengah baya yang giginya menguning akibat terpapar tiga dekade rokok memang ramah dan memperlakukannya layaknya anak, tahu banyak tentang jazz, dan memiliki koleksi rekaman langka yang dipajang di belakang bar sehingga Seungsik senang mengobrol dengannya (sebenarnya Seungsik lebih banyak kebagian porsi mendengarkan), tapi bukan itu pula yang menjadi alasan kembali dan kembalinya lagi Seungsik pada pelukan Adazzio.

Choi Byungchan, kolega yang kubikelnya tepat di samping Seungsik di kantor selalu menggelengkan kepala setiap kali melihatnya mengepak barang dengan terburu-buru tiap Jumat sore. “Ke _part-time job_ lo di klub kumuh itu lagi?” tanyanya dengan nada pongah yang tak berubah dan mungkin seringaian yang tersembunyi di balik tumbler kopi besarnya. Rolex di pergelangan tangannya—yang Seungsik tak tahu bagaimana bisa Byungchan beli dengan gaji mereka yang tak sebesar itu untuk dapat berindulgensi dengan kemewahan—mengilat di bawah pencahayaan ruangan seolah turut mencemooh. “Ngapain, sih? Duitnya juga nggak seberapa. Mending cepetan pulang terus istirahat, atau kalau emang lo segabut itu, jalan sama pacar sekalian.”

Padahal Byungchan tahu benar Seungsik sudah melajang sejak mereka pertama mengenal dua tahun lalu, berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu punya gandengan baru tiap bulan untuk dipamerkan di instagram. Seungsik sendiri berhenti berusaha mengenali wajah pacar-pacar Byungchan tiga bulan setelah _mutualan_ dengan yang lebih muda.

Seungsik tidak ambil pusing atau mencoba membalas komentar provokatif itu, sebaliknya ia akan memanggul tasnya dan berpamitan pada Byungchan serta rekan-rekan mereka yang lain setelah melemparkan senyuman lebar yang khas. Perjalanan dari kantornya ke Adazzio butuh 30 menit sendiri dengan kereta, belum lagi taksi yang harus ia naiki untuk mencapai komplek pertokoan di mana klub itu berada. Seungsik boleh saja meladeni ocehan menyebalkan Byungchan empat hari berturut-turut, tapi Jumat selalu menjadi sebuah pengecualian.

Byungchan dengan segala gaya hidup _grande-_ nya tidak akan paham alasan yang sesepele ini: cuma di panggung kecil Adazzio, Seungsik yang selalu menjadi pemain figuran di mata kebanyakan punya kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang bintang.

Ini yang membuat Seungsik selalu jatuh cinta—sensasi panas-dingin yang mengaliri tubuhnya ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh tuts piano dan berimprovisasi, tahu benar ada kira-kira 25 pasang mata yang tertuju padanya. Tepuk tangan membahana selalu menutup tiap set, seolah ia baru saja bermain di _concert hall_ berkapasitas ribuan orang ketimbang sebuah klub reyot di mana bisa membayar sewa tiap tahun sebelum jatuh tempo saja sudah menjadi sebuah pencapaian. Tidak jarang ada yang menepuk pundak Seungsik untuk menyampaikan kekaguman mereka atas permainannya setelah ia turun panggung dan bergabung di bar, bahkan menawarkan untuk menraktirnya satu ronde minuman. 

Klub itu, seberapa dicibir dan diremehkannya, adalah surga rahasia Kang Seungsik, tempat ia bebas menjadi dirinya dan mencecap mimpi-mimpi adolesens yang lama dibenamkan di lubuk hati yang terdalam. Tempat di mana, selama dua jam dalam seminggu, Seungsik melarikan diri dari rutinitas monokrom yang sudah ia terima sebagai takdirnya. Tak masalah jika setelah tiap set, setelah pujian-pujian yang singgah, presensinya perlahan pudar dan Seungsik kembali menjadi salah satu dari dua puluh sekian wajah. Ia sudah mendapat hadiahnya, dan Seungsik tipe orang yang mudah puas kalau berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang membuatnya bahagia.

Sampai suatu malam kedamaian yang ia temukan di surga kecilnya turut dijungkirbalikkan. Malam di mana Adazzio mempertemukannya dengan Im Sejun. 

  
  


* * *

“Penggemar kamu datang,” ucap Seungwoo tepat di telinga Seungsik beberapa saat setelah mereka turun panggung, suaranya sengaja dikeraskan sebagai upaya mengalahkan volume hiruk-pikuk keramaian yang bercampur dengan musik latar—Adazzio selalu mencapai titik paling berisiknya setelah sesi _live music_ berakhir. Seungsik sendiri langsung paham siapa yang dimaksud tanpa perlu elaborasi lebih lanjut; berat tatapan “penggemar” yang dibicarakan Seungwoo sudah terasa dari kejauhan. Dari pandangan periferalnya Seungsik bisa melihat sekelebat biru elektrik. _Warna rambutnya ganti lagi._

Lantas Seungsik menundukkan kepala. “Pura-pura nggak lihat aja,” instruksinya sambil berjalan cepat ke arah bar, yang direspon Seungwoo dengan gelak tawa dan pukulan ringan di punggung.

“Mana bisa nggak lihat rambut seterang itu, bodoh.” Seungsik tidak menjawab, tapi dalam hati ia mengakui kebenaran ucapan Seungwoo. Dengan rambut seperti itu, tidak aneh jika Seungsik sudah menyadari kehadiran Sejun sejak duduk di kursi piano. Namun entah mengapa selama sesi Sejun tidak terlihat di mana-mana. Kemungkinan besar telat datang karena macetnya jalanan akibat hujan deras yang mengguyur kota sejak tadi sore. Ah, tapi, apa pun alasannya, apa peduli Seungsik?

Keduanya baru saja duduk di bar ketika sosok lain menempati kursi di sebelah kanan Seungsik, diikuti suara familiar milik sosok yang dikhawatirkannya sedari tadi. 

_“Hei, Kang Seungsik.”_

Butuh segenap kekuatan Seungsik untuk tidak melupakan tata kramanya dan menghembuskan napas lelah di depan sumber sakit kepalanya selama beberapa Jumat belakangan. Namanya dilafalkan dengan nada yang sama yang selalu keluar dari mulut pria yang kini menatapnya penuh minat dengan satu tangan menopang dagu. Jahil, kelewat riang, dan... sedikit menggoda.

Tipikal casanova.

“Malam, Sejun.” Seungsik berbalik menghadap pria itu dan memaksakan senyum. Ia bisa mendengar tawa Seungwoo pecah di belakangnya—saat dilirik tajam si pelaku buru-buru menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya sembari menyerukan pesanannya ke Hanse, bartender dengan perangai sangar yang selama periode Seungsik mengenalnya tidak pernah terlihat ramah pada siapa pun kecuali Seungwoo, untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak Seungsik ketahui meski ia juga tidak heran. Seungwoo selalu mengumpulkan pemuja ke mana pun dia pergi hanya dengan bernapas, suatu bakat yang selalu membuat Seungsik iri bukan main.

“Malam.” 

Sejun tersenyum sekilas. Tampan, berbahaya, dengan lesung pipi yang prominen di sisi kiri. Mau berapa kali dilihat juga Seungsik masih belum terbiasa, tetap harus mengingatkan diri untuk tidak terpesona. Hanya Sejun yang tahu sudah berapa orang yang ia jerat dengan senyum mematikan itu. “Permainan kamu keren banget hari ini— selalu, sih.”

Senyum formalitas Seungsik, yang lebih terasa seperti ringisan, masih melekat di wajah. “Makasih.”

“Tapi tadi aku sedikit telat, jadi cuma kebagian nonton dua lagu terakhir,” lanjut Sejun, menyuplai jawaban yang dicari Seungsik tanpa harus diminta. “Maaf ya, Sik.” 

“Kamu mau datang lebih cepat, mau terlambat, mau nggak datang itu ‘kan terserah kamu. Ngapain minta maaf?” Kalimat serius yang dilontarkan dengan nada bergurau agar tidak menyakiti hati lawan bicaranya. Kalau yang ini, tipikal Kang Seungsik. 

_People pleaser._

“Ya, siapa tahu, kamu kecarian, ‘kan?” tanya Sejun, percaya diri. Tak ada tanda-tanda Seungsik bakal merespon, jadi ia melanjutkan ucapannya, “tapi serius. Kalau kamu udah main piano, tuh, rasanya semua suntuk hilang. Apalagi ngedengerin kamu _solo_. Mood aku beneran langsung bagus.”

Seungsik mengangguk. Masih tersenyum. Menunggu yang tak terelakkan dalam _tiga, dua, satu:_

“Lebih bagus lagi kalau kali ini aku bisa dapet nomor kamu, sih.”

 _Bingo._ Semua pembicaraannya dengan Sejun selalu berakhir seperti ini. Makanya, Seungsik mau menganggap pria itu serius juga sudah tak bisa. Segala macam pujian yang keluar dari mulut Sejun di tiap pertemuan mereka selalu masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Untungnya, Seungsik sudah terlatih dari usia muda untuk selalu memasang wajah dan senyum ramah sesebal apa pun ia, maka itu juga yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

“Lain kali, ya, Sejun.” Sejak mengenal Sejun, Seungsik merasa ia menjadi mirip dengan piringan hitam _Ella and Louis-_ nya Om Heo yang sedikit baret, mengakibatkan rekaman itu tersendat dan mengulang-ulang bagian yang sama di _track_ nomor 6, _Tenderly_. Hal itu tak pernah gagal menguji kesabaran Seungsik kecil tiap pamannya memasang piringan hitam itu.

Efek yang sama terjadi pada Sejun juga, sepertinya, karena senyum percaya dirinya seketika luntur. Pengalaman mengajarkan Seungsik kalau setelah ini pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu akan masuk ke mode anak anjing (yang cukup mengejutkan di kali pertama menyaksikannya) dan mulai merengek. Benar saja, laki-laki berambut biru itu langsung mengeluh sambil memasang wajah menggemaskan. “Kamu bilang begitu setiap minggu, deh, Siiiik.”

Seungsik kembali tertawa canggung. Sejujurnya ia tak mengerti mengapa Sejun belum menyerah juga setelah nyaris dua bulan diperlakukan sama oleh orang sepertinya yang tidak menarik-menarik amat. Atau mungkin di situlah menariknya. Laki-laki seperti Sejun pasti terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dan penolakan Seungsik sebatas anomali baginya—anomali yang kemudian berkembang menjadi sebuah tantangan menarik untuk dimenangkan.

“Setidaknya bolehin aku beliin kamu minum?” Sejun mencoba lagi, yang segera dibalas gelengan Seungsik. Untuk yang ini, ia bersumpah tidak dengan sengaja bersikap dismisif untuk menyulitkan pria itu. Selain mendapat jatah dari klub, Seungsik memang tidak pernah membiarkan orang asing membelikannya minuman. Lebih baik aman daripada menyesal kemudian.

Sejun, pantang menyerah, terus mengajaknya berbicara sepanjang malam. Menanyai Seungsik ini dan itu, hal-hal yang tak terlalu privat dan Seungsik tidak rasa keberatan untuk menjawab. Seungsik tidak pernah menanyai Sejun balik, sengaja memberikan jarak karena ia tidak ingin membuat yang lebih muda berpikir ia memberikan sinyal positif (bukan masalah, karena Sejun sering bercerita tentang dirinya tanpa diminta), tapi ia cukup punya tata krama untuk menggumam pelan atau memberikan balasan satu-dua silabel guna menanggapi celotehan Sejun di sela-sela menyesap minumannya. Meski terbukti susah untuk fokus pada omongan lawan bicara ketika perhatian justru kerap dicuri nyalanya biru rambut lawan bicara yang dimaksud.

Hari sudah menyentuh subuh ketika Seungsik menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seungwoo sebagai kode kalau ia sudah mengantuk dan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Seungwoo terlihat sedikit ragu karena ia masih terlibat pembicaraan seru dengan Hanse, dan Sejun memanfaatkan detik-detik yang sunyi itu untuk menawarkan mengantar Seungsik pulang sebagai gantinya. Seungsik mengakui ia merasa sedikit bersalah ketika menolak wajah penuh harap itu dan bersikeras menunggu Seungwoo saja—tapi hei, setidaknya, ia menolak dengan sopan dan memulainya dengan kata ‘maaf’: _maaf, ya, Sejun. Aku nggak apa-apa, kok, pulang sama Seungwoo._

Seungsik bertanya-tanya apakah Sejun tahu kalau laki-laki itu, berkebalikan dengan dirinya, adalah buku yang terbuka. Lihat saja, raut kecewa muncul untuk sepersekian detik di wajah Sejun sebelum digantikan dengan senyum yang kali ini tak mencapai matanya.

“Biar aku tebak, _‘lain kali’_?’” gurau Sejun setelah penolakan yang kesekian kali, meski tawa yang menyertai ucapannya sekarang terdengar sedikit hambar. “Aku sampai hafal, lho, Sik. Tapi ya udah. Lain kali, ya.”

Seungsik hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tidak membiarkan kepalanya menengok ke belakang untuk melihat ekspresi Sejun ketika dirinya meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Seungwoo lima menit kemudian, tapi panas tatapan yang lebih muda terus terasa di punggungnya.

  
  


* * *

Bohong kalau Seungsik bilang tidak pernah tertarik pada Sejun. Lagi pula, ia laki-laki gay biasa yang tentu saja akan berdebar dan mendapatkan sokongan ego jika ada pria atraktif yang jelas-jelas mendekatinya.

Awal pertemuan mereka terjadi di _gig_ terakhirnya di bulan Juli. Kalau mau jujur, pertama kali ia melihat wajah asing itu, Seungsik amat-sangat terpesona sampai-sampai jarinya terpeleset di tengah permainannya yang biasanya tanpa cacat cela (yang untungnya dapat segera ia tutupi sambil menunduk dalam-dalam untuk menghindari lirikan geli anggota band yang lain). Waktu itu, rambut Im Sejun pirang platinum, dan ia terlihat bercahaya bahkan di dalam ruangan klub yang redup untuk alasan yang lebih dari sekadar warna rambutnya.

Dengan alis tegas, hidung mancung, dan rahang tajam bak pahatan, Sejun terlihat paling menonjol di tengah reguler lain, yang mana semakin mengabur dan menyatu dengan interior klub semakin lama Seungsik memperhatikan pria itu. Seungsik bisa dengan percaya diri mengatakan kalau Sejun laki-laki paling atraktif yang pernah ia temui selama 25 tahun hidupnya, dan ini datang dari Seungsik yang dikelilingi oleh banyak lelaki berparas menarik.

Kalau dalam bahasa Seungsik, Sejun menguarkan aura _karakter utama._ Dan bukan sekadar karakter utama. Sejun adalah embodimen seorang pangeran di film-film. Indah dan tanpa cela. Keberadaan orang lain seolah ada hanya untuk menonjolkan kesenjangan antara eksistensi laki-laki itu dan mereka.

Tidak usah ditanya bagaimana perasaan Seungsik ketika sosok asing yang dikaguminya dalam diam itu berjalan ke arahnya setelah sesi selesai, saat ia tengah duduk di spot biasanya di meja bar. Tangan dan kakinya mendadak dingin saat bertemu mata dengan Sejun. Kulitnya kian membeku, bahkan ketika ia cepat-cepat memalingkan pandangan dan berfokus pada cairan di gelasnya. 

_Nggak usah geer, Kang Seungsik. Mungkin dia memang mau pesan minuman. Atau mengajak Seungwoo bicara, bukan kamu._

Jantung Seungsik rasanya jatuh ke lantai tatkala Sejun benar-benar mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, bukan di sebelah Seungwoo, lalu tersenyum sekilas. Menunjukkan ceruk dalam di pipi yang sebelumnya tak sempat Seungsik tangkap. Gila, Seungsik kira laki-laki asing ini tidak bisa lebih rupawan lagi. Rupanya ia salah besar.

Pria berambut pirang itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Im Sejun, 24 tahun. Perkenalan yang langsung disusul dengan pujian tentang bagaimana mengesankannya permainan piano Seungsik malam itu. Seungsik tersipu dan dengan senang hati memberi namanya pada Sejun, walau ia tidak membiarkan laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari satu jam itu untuk membelikannya minum. Sejun tidak ambil hati dan tetap tersenyum ke arahnya seakan-akan Seungsik manusia paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Salah tingkah mendapat perhatian seperti itu, satu tangan Seungsik yang sudah basah oleh keringat diam-diam Seungsik usap di celana bahannya.

Sampai di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka, Sejun permisi ke kamar mandi. 

Seungsik awalnya lega, karena ia jadi punya waktu untuk mengatur napas dan debar jantungnya yang Sejun buat kelimpungan setengah mati sejak kedatangannya. Seungwoo sudah dari tadi meninggalkan kursinya untuk memberikan sahabatnya privasi, dan Seungsik berterima kasih untuk itu karena tidak ada yang lebih memalukan daripada _flirting_ di depan orang yang tahu luar, dalam, dan segala aibmu.

Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya selagi memikirkan itu. _Flirting, ya?_ Sudah lama Seungsik tidak melakukannya, dan merasakan kembali sensasi elektrik menggelitik yang hampir saja ia lupakan. Mendadak ia merasa seolah duduk di bangku SMA lagi; berbunga-bunga karena jatuh cinta dengan kakak kelas keren yang ia intipi dari jendela kelas setiap si kakak yang bersangkutan sedang jam olahraga.

Di balik meja bar, Hanse menatapnya datar sambil mengelap gelas kaca. Seungsik berdeham sebagai bentuk upaya menyedihkan untuk mengembalikan martabatnya di depan sang bartender.

“Cowok yang tadi itu… sering ke sini?” tanyanya dengan lagak tenang, padahal matanya berusaha keras mengabaikan pandangan menyelidik Hanse. Minumannya disesap pelan untuk memberikan efek meyakinkan pada aktingnya.

Hanse bahkan sudah tidak lagi mengupayakan kontak mata ketika ia menjawab, “reguler lama.”

“Nggak pernah lihat, sebelumnya. Atau aku yang nggak sadar, ya? Tapi seharusnya ingat, sih, kalau ada orang semencolok dia,” timbrung Seungwoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali ke bangkunya. Seungsik lantas tersedak saking kagetnya. Si oknum pelaku justru dengan tidak tahu dirinya menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya simpatik.

“Memang udah lama nggak datang, sejak sebelum lo mulai main di sini. Baru keliatan lagi hari ini. Baru balik dari kampungnya, kali,” balas Hanse. Internal Seungsik menganga tak terima. Giliran Seungwoo saja, jawabannya langsung panjang lebar. Hanse sungguh tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan favoritismenya. “Dia punya banyak temen di sini, dan orangnya populer di kalangan cewek— cowok juga, sih. Tipe yang pulang sama orang baru tiap minggunya.”

Seungwoo mengangguk-angguk. “Ah. Nggak heran, sih.”

Tanpa disadari dua kompanionnya, hati Seungsik mencelos mendengar percakapan mereka. Pegangan di gelasnya mengerat, suara Seungwoo dan Hanse pun perlahan memudar dan menjadi derau putih di pendengarannya. Di bawah napasnya, tawa kecil Seungsik terdengar masam. Bodoh sekali dirinya—tentu saja orang seperti Sejun bisa menggaet siapa pun yang ia inginkan, dan sudah pasti _pemain handal_ seperti Sejun hanya tertarik untuk hubungan satu malam. Seungsik tidak spesial, ia hanya target pekan ini; belum tentu Jumat depan Sejun akan meliriknya lagi. 

Seungsik merasakan wajahnya terbakar malu. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan hatinya tenggelam dalam kekecewaan yang lebih dari biasanya. Ah, sial. Apa juga yang ia harapkan, sih?

Mungkin terdengar kekanak-kanakkan. Picik, bahkan. Tapi malam itu juga Seungsik bertekad, ia tidak akan membuat dirinya dan _permainan_ ronde ini semudah itu untuk Im Sejun. 

(Dan kalau Sejun menyadari Seungsik yang menjarak sekembalinya ia ke tempat duduknya, laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa.)

  
  


* * *

Pernah suatu malam, di salah satu malam di mana Seungwoo mengantar Seungsik pulang setelah _gig_ mereka di Adazzio dengan sedan usangnya, yang lebih tua pernah bertanya selagi mereka menunggu lampu merah berganti hijau, memecah keheningan familier yang sering mengambil tempat kalau mereka sedang berdua. 

“Sik?”

“Hmm.”

“Kenapa, sih, kamu nggak mau kasih kesempatan ke Sejun?”

Seungsik yang tadinya mengamati bulir hujan yang mengaliri jendela sontak menoleh ke arah Seungwoo. Sahabatnya itu meliriknya balik, ekspresi wajahnya murni penasaran, sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya ke jalanan.

Ketika Seungsik tak menjawab juga, Seungwoo menambahkan, “aku kasihan aja sama anaknya. Tiap minggu kamu kacangin begitu. Apa nggak cukup dia membuktikan kalau dia serius sebulan belakangan?”

Seungsik mendengus. Seungwoo benar-benar tidak punya mata untuk lelaki. Sebulan itu nggak ada apa-apanya untuk mereka yang menikmati proses “pengejaran”. Harusnya Seungwoo, lebih dari orang lain, paling paham soal itu. Lagipula, dulu Seungsiklah yang harus menginap berhari-hari di apartemen Seungwoo untuk memastikan sahabatnya itu mau makan dan tidak menangis saja kerjanya setelah putus dengan mantan kekasih brengseknya yang notabene _playboy_ kelas kakap. 

Dari sebelum Seungwoo dan mantannya itu mulai berpacaran, Seungsik tidak terlalu mendukung karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan pria yang disukai si lebih tua, belum lagi rumor-rumor yang berkeliaran soal reputasinya. Tapi, melihat Seungwoo yang selalu tersenyum lebar dan tak bisa berhenti menceritakan harinya setiap pulang jalan-jalan dengan si lelaki, Seungsik tidak sampai hati untuk melarang-larang sahabatnya.

 _Dia lucu banget, Sik. Baik, pula. Ini bakal_ cheesy _banget, tapi kalau sama dia, aku merasa kayak yang satu-satunya. Rumor-rumor itu pasti nggak bener. Tahu aja orang tuh mulutnya, ‘kan, suka jahat. Aku nggak percaya dia bisa sebrengsek itu._

Ya, sudah. Seungsik bisa bilang apa kalau sudah begitu? Seungwoo sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri, begitu pikir Seungsik. Jadilah ia tidak pernah mengangkat-angkat topik itu lagi. Seungwoo dan laki-laki itu berpacaran tak lama setelahnya. Awalnya tidak ada masalah, hubungan mereka adem ayem sampai-sampai Seungsik merasa bersalah karena sudah berburuk sangka dengan pacar Seungwoo. 

Rasa bersalah itu runtuh sebulan kemudian ketika Seungwoo datang ke apartemen Seungsik yang ditinggali berdua dengan Chan, sepupunya, di tengah malam dengan mata sembap dan wajah kusut. Usut punya usut, yang lebih tua baru diputus mantan pacarnya yang tertangkap selingkuh dengan pria lain. Mantan pacar Seungwoo mengaku hanya menganggap Seungwoo yang merupakan sosok idaman di kampus sebagai tantangan semata. Ketika sudah berhasil mendapatkan hati Seungwoo, ia tahu-tahu bosan dan mencari target baru yang lebih menantang.

Setidaknya, menurut Seungwoo (masih dengan berurai air mata dan kekehan yang terlalu pahit untuk didengar telinga), mantannya itu cukup tahu diri untuk mengakui semua itu dengan malu dan meminta maaf sebelum memutuskannya dengan alasan _“kamu terlalu baik untuk aku”._

Minta maaf, sih. Tapi nyatanya Seungwoo butuh setahun penuh untuk _move on_ dari hubungan seumur jagung itu _._ Lalu sampai sekarang belum pacaran lagi karena masih punya _trust-issues._ Dan yang melihat itu secara langsung? Ya, Seungsik lagi. Bohong kalau Seungsik bilang peristiwa itu, dan menyaksikan perubahan yang terjadi pada pribadi Seungwoo yang sekarang lebih tertutup, tidak meninggalkan bekas luka juga di hatinya meski bukan ia yang menjadi korban.

“Aku cuma lagi nggak pengen cinta-cintaan, Woo, dan dia sepertinya juga nggak nyari itu,” jawab Seungsik akhirnya. “Terus, kalau aku memang nggak tertarik, ya bisa apa? Masa mau dipaksain.”

“Bohong banget nggak tertarik sama yang model begitu.”

Seungsik bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. “Sok tahu!”

Seungwoo tertawa. “Maksudku, kamu juga bukan tipe yang konservatif. Kalau cuma cari seks, selama diomongin dulu, bukannya nggak ada masalah juga, ya? Nggak usah pakai hati, Sik. Aku geregetan aja ngeliat kamu yang jelas-jelas tertarik, tapi nggak mau gerak.”

Seungsik terdiam. Ia tahu itu. Seungsik sudah beberapa kali menghabiskan malam di kamar orang dan memungut pakaiannya dari alas karpet dan menghilang sebelum pagi bahkan sempat menjemput. Sederhananya, dia laki-laki yang tidak asing dengan kegiatan _one night stand,_ tidak menentangnya pula. Tapi, membayangkan dirinya melakukan itu dengan Sejun seperti melukai egonya. Rasanya seperti mengakui kekalahannya pada pria yang lebih muda. Dan Seungsik tidak terlalu menyukai ide itu. Membencinya, malah.

“Rumit,” jawab Seungsik final. Yang ini jujur dari lubuk hatinya.

Semua yang berkaitan dengan Im Sejun, sejak hari pertama, memang rumit. Begitulah adanya, dan akan terus begitu.

  
  


* * *

Pagi Seungsik di kantor langsung disambut dengan pemandangan tetangga kubikelnya yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel. Wajah tampannya ditekuk, bibirnya mengerucut. Terlihat jauh lebih serius dibandingkan dengan saat menghadapi pekan _deadline._ Layar ponselnya yang di-set kelewat terang menunjukkan semua yang tidak perlu Seungsik tahu tanpa perlu berusaha mengintip. Foto laki-laki bertelanjang dada dengan nama dan umur di bawahnya, lalu digeser ke foto laki-laki lain (yang untungnya kali ini berpakaian) dengan nama dan umur berbeda pula.

_Aplikasi kencan._

Baru jam sembilan pagi dan Seungsik sudah tergoda untuk menjedotkan kepalanya keras-keras ke meja.

“Putus lagi?” tanyanya lelah. Entah bagaimana ceritanya sampai-sampai Seungsik yang lebih capek memikirkan kali kesekian kandasnya hubungan Byungchan daripada Byungchannya sendiri.

Byungchan berputar di kursinya untuk menghadap Seungsik. Kedua pipinya merah, antara menahan kesal atau malu. “Lo.” Yang lebih muda mengacungkan telunjuk panjang yang dimanikur rapi. “Diem. Oke? Apa pun yang lo mau omongin, mending lo telan lagi. Gue nggak mau denger ceramah soal cowok dari seorang _Kang Seungsik."_

Kemudian ia berputar kembali ke posisi awalnya, jari menggeser foto-foto di ponselnya dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Seungsik, di lain pihak, tidak tahu harus prihatin atau tidak akan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak tersinggung saking terbiasanya dengan kelakuan Byungchan padanya.

Pengalaman mengajarkan kalau Byungchan yang suasana hatinya buruk pasca putus berarti _Byungchan_ yang diputus, bukan memutus. Dan Byungchan yang baru diputus akan berada dalam suasana hati yang buruk seharian, yang berarti Seungsik lagi yang akan kena getahnya. Jika ada yang perlu disyukuri, laki-laki yang kini kembali lajang itu tidak terlihat sedih, setidaknya. Yah, walau itu bisa diprediksi karena Seungsik juga tidak pernah melihat rekan kerjanya itu sedih karena hubungan yang kandas. Mau seburuk apa pun hubungannya berakhir, Byungchan pasti hanya marah karena egonya terluka. Laki-laki seperti Byungchan yang punya banyak pemuja tidak biasa dicampakkan. Menurut Byungchan, masuk akal kalau cuma dirinyalah yang punya hak untuk melakukannya.

 _Bisa pacaran sama gue itu privilese, Kang Seungsik, dan cowok-cowok ini harus tahu diri,_ pernah Byungchan menjelaskan, dan Seungsik seketika menyesal sudah bertanya.

 _Struggle_ Byungchan ini rupanya berlanjut sampai jam makan siang. Karena saat Seungsik tengah menyeruput bakminya dengan khidmat, Byungchan tiba-tiba membanting sumpitnya ke meja, membuat Seungsik menjengit kaget dan beberapa pasang mata melirik sinis ke arah mereka berdua. Sementara Seungsik sibuk meminta maaf ke sekelilingnya karena sudah membuat keributan, Byungchan, seperti biasa, tidak peduli. Matanya menatap Seungsik lurus-lurus, sampai yang ditatap menelan ludah.

“Lo nggak ada cowok yang _available_ buat dikenalin ke gue, gitu?” tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Kalimatnya sih bertanya, tapi nadanya menuntut.

Seungsik menelan bakminya pelan-pelan, matanya yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajah kesal Byungchan mengerjap beberapa kali. “Lo serius minta cowok sama gue? Seorang Choi Byungchan?”

Byungchan menatapnya bosan.

“Memang tipe cowok lo yang kayak apa, deh.”

Pertanyaan itu membuat senyum pertama Byungchan hari itu muncul di wajah tampannya. Koleganya itu kemudian menyebutkan kriteria lelaki idealnya dengan bersemangat, sementara Seungsik mencoba mencocokkan perkataan Byungchan dengan semua orang yang ia kenal. Pertama, fisik menarik dan berbadan tinggi. Dua, punya selera berpakaian yang bagus ( _setidaknya rapi dan bersih, deh!)._ Ketiga, nggak bau. Keempat, nggak kaku dan nggak malu-malu (atau malu-maluin). Byungchan tidak suka cowok pendiam yang nggak bisa diajak ngobrol. Kelima, punya penghasilan yang stabil. Kalau bisa, sih, kaya. Keenam, bisa memahami karakter dan gaya hidup Byungchan.

Mendengar kriteria terakhir, Seungsik otomatis melirik rolex di pergelangan laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Menurut Seungsik, sih, yang terakhir itu yang paling sulit.

“Udah, kok, itu doang. Nggak aneh-aneh, ‘kan? Semua itu persyaratan _basic,_ lho, Kang Seungsik.” Byungchan lalu menenggak minumannya sampai tandas. Seungsik rasa sudah sepantasnya laki-laki di seberangnya merasa haus setelah berbicara selama dan seberapi-api itu. Sepertinya, tadi pertama kalinya Seungsik melihat Byungchan sebergairahitu di kantor. _Default_ wajahnya selalu ekspresi bosan, ngantuk, atau menghakimi, sih. 

“Jadi? Lo kenal orang yang sesuai kriteria gue?”

Seungsik terdiam, memutar otaknya untuk mencarikan kandidat yang sekiranya pas untuk Byungchan. Seungwoo otomatis dilewat. Sahabatnya yang sehari-harinya _lempeng_ itu pasti gegar budaya kalau dipertemukan dengan karakter sekuat dan seunik Byungchan. Dan lagi, _trust issue_ dipertemukan dengan tipe bosanan itu resep katastrofe. Badan Chan nggak tinggi dan tempernya sebelas-dua belas dengan Byungchan, jadi kalau mereka pacaran lalu bertengkar, sepertinya Seungsik yang bertemu mereka di rumah dan di kantor yang akan menjadi korbannya. Itu namanya misi bunuh diri. Seungsik lalu menyisir satu-satu kenalannya dari kampus hingga Adazzio. Anggota-anggota band jazz dan orang-orang yang biasa menjadi substitusi. Tidak ada yang cocok juga. 

Sampai tiba-tiba ada bohlam imajiner yang menyala dalam kepala Seungsik. Ia teringat satu nama dan mau tak mau terkekeh karenanya. _Oh, ini akan menjadi sangat menarik._

“Ada,” jawab Seungsik akhirnya. Dua sudut bibirnya terangkat penuh arti. Byungchan yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya langsung menegakkan tubuh. Matanya mengerjap lucu. “Siapa?” tanyanya tak sabar. Ia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang menunggu camilannya, dan kalau Seungsik tidak kenal Byungchan, ia bahkan sudi menyebut laki-laki itu _imut_.

“Salah satu reguler di klub tempat gue biasa ngisi.” Melihat bagaimana hidung Byungchan mengerut tidak suka, Seungsik buru-buru melanjutkan, “jangan mikir yang jelek-jelek dulu! Gimana kalau ketemuan dulu sama orangnya? Menurut gue, sih, dia tipe lo banget. Ganteng, tinggi, dan semua-muanya itu.”

Byungchan masih terlihat skeptis. “Ada fotonya?”

“Nggak, sih.”

Byungchan bangkit dari bangkunya.

“Eh, tunggu, tunggu! Mungkin bisa dicari lewat media sosialnya.”

Byungchan kembali duduk. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja. Menunggu.

“Sebentar, ya…” Seungsik dengan sigap membuka aplikasi instagram di ponselnya. Bakminya yang masih sisa beberapa suap sudah ia lupakan. Menggelikan sekali apa yang sedang ia lakukan ini, mengingat sebelumnya ia bahkan tidak pernah mencari tahu lebih lanjut soal orang yang dimaksud. Tapi anggap saja ini usaha kecil yang harus dikeluarkan Seungsik untuk skema yang lebih besar. Demi Jumat-Jumat malam yang lebih damai dan kewarasannya di tempat kerja.

Di kolom pencarian, Seungsik mengetik nama yang akan menjadi kunci untuk permainan kecil— _permainan balasan_ —nya ini.

_Im Sejun._

Chan tidak bisa menahan kombinasi ekspresi jijik, bingung, dan menghakimi yang muncul di wajahnya ketika Seungsik pulang malam itu sambil bersiul-siul girang dan dengan lompatan kecil di tiap langkahnya. Bahkan dirinya yang sedang tiduran di sofa ruang tamu dalam keadaan belum ganti baju itu mendapat sapaan dan seplastik onigiri dari minimarket depan. Padahal, sepupunya itu biasanya pulang dengan wajah lelah, bahu lunglai, dan langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa menyisihkan satu tengokan ke arah Chan.

“Kenapa lu?” Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan bergeser sedikit untuk memberi ruang pada Seungsik yang, tumben-tumbennya, malah ikut bergabung menonton televisi dengan kantong keripik kentang di tangan.

“Nggak kenapa-napa.” Bilangnya begitu tapi senyumnya justru semakin lebar. Orang aneh. “Gue berhasil ngatur kencan buat temen kantor gue.”

Chan mengernyit, semakin bingung. Ia tahu Seungsik sering dipuji karena kelakuannya yang baik dan tidak mementingkan diri sendiri _,_ tapi sebagai sosok yang mengenal Seungsik dari kecil, ia juga tahu kalau sepupunya itu nggak sebaik itu untuk jadi sesenang ini atas kebahagiaan orang lain yang nggak memberikan keuntungan apa-apa untuk dirinya sendiri. Seungsik masih manusia yang sering pencitraan, bukan malaikat tanpa pamrih seperti yang dikira banyak orang, termasuk ayah Chan sendiri.

“Lu aneh,” simpul Chan. _Singkat, padat, dan jelas._

Seungsik menyeringai sambil menaikkan kacamata kerjanya ala tokoh antagonis di anime. “Nggak apa-apa aneh asalkan semua berjalan sesuai rencana.” 

Chan mendengus tidak percaya. _Kalimat macam apa itu_. Ia menatap Seungsik tepat di mata dan memastikan sepupunya bisa melihat betapa gelinya ia mendengar penuturan barusan. “Kerjaan kayaknya beneran bikin lu sinting.” 

Kali ini Seungsik nggak membalas, entah karena sedang sibuk mengunyah atau sengaja mau membuat Chan kesal. Tapi, laki-laki yang biasanya teritorial dengan makanan itu nggak mengomel juga waktu tangan Chan nyusruk ke dalam kantong keripik kentangnya, jadi Chan menganggap mereka impas dan membiarkan topik tentang kejanggalan Seungsik malam itu lewat. 

Asalkan nggak mengganggu dirinya, untuk apa juga Chan peduli?

  
  
  
  


Kegirangan Seungsik ternyata tidak tahan lama. Ia sudah mematikan lampu di nakas dan bersiap untuk tidur ketika tiba-tiba disadarkan kalau ada persoalan yang lebih besar di tangan. _Bagaimana meyakinkan Sejun untuk pergi kencan dengan Byungchan._

Yang ini, Seungsik akui tidak ia pikirkan matang-matang; ia keburu senang ketika rencana impromptunya mendapat satu titik terang sehingga tidak terlintas di benaknya untuk memetakan langkah selanjutnya. Padahal langkah ini sama pentingnya.

Byungchan mungkin langsung mengiyakan begitu melihat foto profil instagram Sejun yang postingan terakhirnya setahun lalu—menurut Byungchan, Sejun yang tidak ditemukan di media sosial lain memberikan kesan misterius dan itu sesuatu yang _seksi,_ jadi calon pasangan kencannya mendapatkan satu poin tambahan. Langsung saja Byungchan menyuruh Seungsik mengatur pertemuan mereka hari Minggu ini di salah satu kafe hip langganannya—tapi Sejun tidak mungkin semudah itu diyakinkan untuk jalan berdua dengan orang asing.

Maksud Seungsik, se- _playboy-playboy-_ nya Sejun, tidak mungkin ‘kan dia mengiyakan tawaran kencan yang datang dari, _ehem_ , targetnya sendiri? 

Sepertinya, Seungsik akan butuh strategi di dalam strategi. Dan sepertinya, untuk tahap yang ini, ia akan butuh melatih kemampuan aktingnya sedikit.

  
  


* * *

“Minggu ini?”

Seungsik mencoba melihat ke mana pun asal bukan kedua mata Sejun yang membola mendengar tawarannya tadi. Seperti biasa, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di bar setelah sesi band Seungsik selesai. Hari ini, rambut Sejun masih biru, tapi warnanya sudah banyak memudar dibanding terakhir kali Seungsik melihatnya. Dibandingkan biru elektrik yang menyengat mata, ronanya sekarang lebih muda dan kusam. Tetap, wajah Sejun mampu membuat warna rambut paling absurd sekalipun terlihat bagus-bagus saja.

“Jadi?” Seungsik memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya untuk menyalurkan rasa gugupnya, memperhatikan bagaimana cairan di dalamnya turut bergerak pelan. “Kamu bisa? Minggu ini?”

Sontak senyum Sejun mengembang, binar di matanya yang mengalahkan penerangan klub membuat Seungsik meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Seungsik menyesal sudah melirik ke arah pria itu, karena sekarang ia enggan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

“Bisa, dong! Buat kamu, apa sih, yang nggak bisa? Jadi kamu mau ditemani ke mana?” tanya Sejun antusias. 

Yang lebih tua menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak tahu apakah rencananya memang sudah sewajarnya berjalan selancar ini, atau memang Byungchan dan Sejun saja yang terlalu… terlalu _mudah_. Tapi semesta seolah mendukung, karena malam itu bahkan Seungwoo pun kebetulan bertemu kenalannya sehingga sahabatnya itu tidak langsung ikut bergabung di bar. Padahal Seungsik pikir, akan sulit mencari _timing_ di mana Seungwoo tidak bisa mencuri dengar pembicaraannya dengan Sejun (bukan apa-apa, ia hanya menolak diinterogasi lalu diceramahi oleh yang lebih tua selama perjalanan pulang).

Jadilah malam itu, sebelum Sejun sempat mengatakan apa pun padanya, Seungsik langsung menembaknya dengan permintaan untuk ditemani mengurus sesuatu Minggu nanti karena semua temannya kebetulan berhalangan. Ia kira Sejun setidaknya akan curiga karena permintaannya yang di luar kebiasaan, tapi ternyata tidak. Laki-laki di depannya itu sekarang persis anak anjing yang ekornya berkibas-kibas cepat karena diajak main oleh tuannya.

Seungsik sedikit merasa bersalah. _Sedikit._

“Nanti juga kamu tahu,” kata Seungsik akhirnya. “Kalau kamu nggak berubah pikiran, temui aku di kafe ini jam tiga sore, ya.” Ia lalu menunjukkan peta di layar ponselnya pada Sejun yang raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah serius ketika memindai monitor di depannya. Laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk dan mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya sendiri sembari menggumam pelan. Setelah beres, ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Seungsik lagi.

“Kamu nggak mau ngasih nomormu ke aku aja? Biar lebih gampang komunikasi sama kamunya di hari-H nanti— nggak semudah itu, ya?”

Seungsik mengulum senyum. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyediakan alasan, Sejun sudah dengan sendirinya mengikuti alur permainannya. Betapa menguntungkan untuknya. “Itu kamu tahu.”

Sejun menghela napas, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut sambil memandang yang lebih tua. Hari ini pun, lesung pipinya sukses menyita semua perhatian Seungsik. 

“Oke, lah. Hari Minggu, jam tiga sore, Solstice Cafe & Restaurant _,_ ya? _I’ll see you there,_ Kang Seungsik _._ ” 

Lihat? Semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

  
  
  
  


Coret. Semua sedang _tidak_ berjalan sesuai rencana. Seungsik bersumpah, ia akan memusnahkan Choi Byungchan dari muka bumi datang Senin.

Rencana Seungsik seharusnya berjalan seperti ini: ia sampai ke Solstice pukul tiga, mempertemukan Byungchan dan Sejun, mereka makan bertiga sembari Seungsik se- _s_ _ubtle_ mungkin mencomblangkan mereka, lalu setelah beberapa lama ia akan pamit pulang duluan dengan kedok ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Setelah ia pergi, keduanya bisa dengan bebas berkencan, jatuh cinta lalu berpacaran, dan _voilà!_ Kehidupan kantor serta Jumat malam Seungsik akan bebas dari gangguan anak ayam jutek dan anak anjing cari perhatian. 

Seungsik sudah siap meninggalkan apartemennya dan menjalankan misi hari itu ketika ia tiba-tiba mendapat pesan singkat dari Byungchan yang sukses membuatnya panik hanya dalam hitungan detik.

**Byungchan Kantor**

_Sik_

_Kang seungsiiiiik_

_Gue lupa banget ngasih tau lo_

_Gue mau ketemuan sama cowok dari dating app hari ini_

_Yang sama temen lo itu batalin aja ya?_

_Bilang aja ke orangnya kalau gue mendadak sakit atau apa lah_

_Sori banget ya_

Lantas Seungsik misuh-misuh membaca pesan itu. Ia langsung menelepon Byungchan dan menyuruh koleganya itu untuk memprioritaskan janjinya dengan Seungsik _(“‘kan lo udah janji sama gue duluan!”)_ yang segera ditangkis dengan alasan Byungchan sangat tertarik dan ingin buru-buru bertemu dengan pria yang satu ini _(“orangnya sibuk banget, Kang Seungsik, cuma bisa hari ini. Look, I’m sorry, okay. But it’s now or never!”_ _)_ _._ Memang pada dasarnya lemah kala berargumen, akhirnya Seungsik mau tak mau mengalah setelah Byungchan mulai memohon-mohon dan membujuknya dengan berbagai macam janji traktiran. Sambungan telepon ditutup duluan oleh Byungchan dan tinggal Seungsik terduduk bingung di pinggir kasurnya, sudah berpakaian rapi dan menyemprot parfum yang hanya dipakainya di okasi spesial pula.

Seungsik membenamkan kepalanya di dua tangan dan mengerang. Ia menyesal tidak memberi nomor ponselnya pada Sejun, karena sekarang untuk memberitahu kalau rencananya batal saja ia tidak bisa. Seungsik juga tidak mungkin seenaknya membatalkan sepihak—seperti _seseorang_ —dan membiarkan Sejun menunggunya sendirian tanpa kabar; ia tidak sejahat itu. Seungsik benar-benar tak punya pilihan: ia harus menghabiskan waktu dengan Sejun hari ini.

Dengan langkah gontai, Seungsik mengambil tas selempangnya dan beringsut keluar. Seruan Chan yang menitip minuman boba di jalan pulang nanti sengaja ia abaikan. Urusan apakah _saved game_ di _playstation-_ nya dihapus oleh Chan sebagai bentuk balas dendam atau tidak, bisa belakangan.

(Ya, Seungsik selinglung itu sekarang.)

Solstice Cafe & Restaurant letaknya cukup jauh dari kediaman Seungsik (ia harus dua kali ganti kereta untuk sampai ke sana), dan menurut informasi dari situs ulasan tempat makan yang ia baca selama perjalanan, harganya juga nggak murah. _Awas saja kalau Byungchan tidak mengganti rugi biaya makan dan biaya pengorbanannya hari ini_ , itu saja yang Seungsik pikirkan ketika ia turun di peron perhentian terakhirnya.

Seungsik sampai duluan, sepuluh menit sebelum waktu janjian, di kafe langganan Byungchan tersebut. Begitu menginjakkan kaki ke dalam, tenggorokannya langsung terasa kering. Mulai dari lampu gantung dengan cahaya keemasan, interior pastel dan dekorasi bunga di sana-sini, serta meja-meja yang kebanyakan hanya berkapasitas dua orang—atmosfer tempat itu dibuat terlampau manis dan romantis. Sempurna untuk pasangan-pasangan berkencan. Seungsik mengedarkan pandangannya ke pengunjung-pengunjung yang tengah duduk berdempetan atau melemparkan senyum manis sambil menatap lawan bicaranya dan menyimpulkan kalau bukan cuma dirinya yang berpikir demikian.

Satu-satunya yang familier untuknya hanyalah alunan instrumental jazz yang tengah dipasang di dalam kafe. _Almost Like Being In Love._

Seungsik mendengus. Tempat ini sungguh menyebalkan, bahkan sampai ke pilihan lagunya.

Setelah meragu sejenak, Seungsik memutuskan untuk duduk di sudut dan melihat-lihat buku menu sambil sesekali melayangkan pandang ke luar jendela. Setiap pintu kafe dibuka, matanya berpindah ke sana, kalau-kalau sosok Sejun yang muncul dari balik sana. Apabila bukan, ia akan mendesah kecewa. Kecewa karena ia ingin hari ini cepat berakhir, bukan karena ia menanti-nanti kedatangan penggemar—salah, _pengganggunya_ itu.

Semenit sebelum jam tiga, pintu kafe terbuka lagi, dan mata Seungsik otomatis melirik. Kali ini, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, pandangannya bertahan di titik yang sama untuk detik-detik yang terasa seperti eternitas. Di sana ada Sejun, rapi dalam balutan _turtleneck_ hijau toska serta kombinasi celana hitam dan _boots_ berwarna senada yang membuat kakinya yang memang panjang dari sananya terlihat lebih jenjang. Rambutnya—yang kini sudah berubah warna lagi menjadi _putih_ —jatuh sedikit menutupi mata, dan ketika Sejun menyugar poninya sambil memandang sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaannya, Seungsik baru sadar ia menahan napas dan bahwa kakinya sudah melemas di bawah meja. Apalagi saat mata mereka bertemu dan wajah Sejun pecah menjadi sebuah senyuman lebar yang membuat kedua matanya melengkung gembira.

Degup jantung Seungsik terdengar semakin kencang di telinganya dengan setiap langkah yang Sejun ambil. _Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat_ —

“Hei. Kamu udah lama?” tanya Sejun ketika ia sampai di hadapan Seungsik, tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Seungsik mengerjap mencerna pemandangan di hadapannya. Melihat Sejun dari dekat, Seungsik semakin yakin tuhan punya favorit, karena ini sungguh tidak adil. _Turtleneck_ yang dipakai Sejun begitu pas dengan tubuhnya, menekankan pundak dan dadanya yang jauh lebih lebar daripada Seungsik. Senyumnya hangat dan Seungsik tanpa sadar mencengkeram lengan sofa yang didudukinya lebih kuat dari yang seharusnya.

“Seungsik? Kamu nggak apa-apa?”

Seungsik berdeham, mencoba menghilangkan gugup bercampur malu yang tiba-tiba menyergap dan membuat lidahnya lupa cara bicara. Ia mengarahkan fokusnya ke buku menu kalau-kalau matanya bertingkah di luar kendali dan tak mau lepas dari wajah lawan bicaranya. _Lagi pula, kenapa, sih, Sejun harus terlihat sepuluh kali lebih atraktif hari ini?_ “Nggak, kok. Baru sepuluh menit.” Buku menunya kemudian ia angkat agar menutupi separuh wajahnya. “Duduk, duduk. Itu kamu lihat dulu. Menunya.”

Sayangnya, Seungsik jadi tidak punya lagi pelindung ketika mereka berdua selesai memesan dan buku menu sekaligus perisainya dibawa pergi oleh pelayan. Untuk membuat keadaan semakin buruk, Sejun dengan terang-terangan memperhatikannya sambil senyum-senyum tengil. Seungsik melipat kedua tangannya dan menyipitkan mata.

“Apa yang lucu?” tanyanya.

Sejun, ditembak seperti itu, malah terkekeh. “Nggak ada.”

“Terus kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?”

“Lho, bagus dong aku senyum-senyum? Daripada aku cemberut dan bikin suasana nggak enak? Pilih yang mana, hayo?”

Seungsik memijat pelipisnya. “Sejun…”

“Harus banget aku ngomong alasannya, nih?” tanyanya yang langsung dibalas anggukan tegas Seungsik. Sejun tertawa. Yang lebih tua sering sekali berkelakuan menggemaskan tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari. “Nggak. Hari ini kamu beda banget. Itu aja.”

Seungsik refleks menatap ke bawah, mengecek pakaiannya hari itu. Ia cuma memakai kaus putih dengan luaran kardigan biru pastel yang menjadi setelan andalannya, kok. Rambutnya juga tidak ditata aneh-aneh. Rasanya tidak ada yang spesial dengan penampilannya. Lantas Seungsik mengerutkan kening dan balik menatap Sejun. “Beda gimana? Perasaan aku sama-sama aja.”

“Kamu lupa, ya? Ini ‘kan pertama kalinya aku ngelihat kamu di luar klub. Dan kalau di klub, kamu pasti abis dari kantor. Otomatis kamu selalu pakai setelan kerja,” terang Sejun yang membuat Seungsik berpikir, _oh, benar juga_. “Aku lihat kamu pakai baju santai, ya, baru sekarang.”

Yang lebih muda tampak menimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan, senyuman mautnya muncul untuk pertama kali hari itu, “cocok, Sik. Cakep.” 

Seungsik kehabisan kata-kata. Bingung antara harus merasa tersanjung karena baru saja dipuji penampilannya—ini mengejutkan untuknya yang selalu mendengar dari Chan dan Byungchan kalau gaya berpakaiannya terlalu aman dan membosankan—atau panas karena laki-laki di depannya ini bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal-hal manis seperti itu, yang artinya ia sudah kelewat biasa melakukannya. Yang terakhir akhirnya menang dan Seungsik sempat tergoda untuk membalas dengan kalimat yang _sedikit_ pedas, tapi ia teringat Sejun bagaimanapun sudah meluangkan waktu untuknya, jadi Seungsik menelan kata-katanya dan memutuskan untuk bersikap kooperatif. Hari ini saja.

“Makasih, Sejun. Kamu juga nggak jelek.”

Sejun tidak terlihat keberatan dengan kalimat yang terakhir. “Sama-sama.”

Pesanan mereka datang dan keduanya jatuh ke dalam ritme jauh lebih mudah dari yang Seungsik perkirakan. Tidak seperti saat di klub, Sejun tidak membombardirnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Justru Seungsik tidak dilirik sama sekali saking fokusnya Sejun pada makanan di hadapannya. Pria itu terlihat begitu bersemangat dan bahagia saat mengunyah, bahkan sesekali mengeluarkan suara-suara gembira karena rasanya. Seungsik mau tak mau tertegun memperhatikan Sejun yang tengah makan karena sisi Sejun yang ini baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Sejun, tiba-tiba sadar diperhatikan begitu, menurunkan alat makannya dan menutup mulut dengan satu tangan. Malu.

“Maaf ya,” katanya di sela-sela kunyahan. Mukanya ditundukkan sehingga yang bisa dilihat Seungsik tinggal puncak kepalanya. “Aku orangnya memang suka banget makan.”

Mungkin intonasi Sejun yang penuh akan malu dan telinga memerahnya yang begitu kontras dengan helai rambut putih, mungkin juga Seungsik yang terlalu terkejut dan terhibur akan fakta baru itu, entahlah, tapi Seungsik menemukan dirinya tertawa geli. Sejun, melihat itu, ikut tersenyum meski pundaknya terkulai lemas. “Aku malu-maluin banget, ya?” ringis pemuda itu.

“Bukan—” Seungsik membelalak. Kedua tangannya ia goyangkan dengan frantik agar Sejun tidak semakin salah paham. “Ini pertama kalinya aku ngeliat orang menikmati makan sampai sebegininya. Dan bukan dalam arti yang buruk, kok. _It’s refreshing, actually._ ”

Bahasa tubuh Sejun berangsur-angsur kembali rileks mendengar penuturan Seungsik. Samar-samar ia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, _“baguslah,”_ yang masih bisa didengar pria di seberangnya. Keduanya lalu kembali ke keheningan yang sama, hanya saja kali ini Sejun mencuri-curi lirik dan malah gantian Seungsik yang (pura-pura) dihanyut hidangan di piringnya.

Setelah makanan selesai disantap dan piring-piring mereka diambil oleh pelayan, Sejun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menatap Seungsik penuh ekspektasi. “Jadi? Hari ini kamu mau ditemani ke mana?”

Seungsik membisu. Saking sibuknya mengutuki Byungchan dalam kepalanya selama perjalanan ke Solstice, ia sampai lupa menyusun skenario untuk perkara yang satu itu. Tangannya bergerak menggaruk tengkuknya. “Erm, soal itu…”

Sejun menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Internal Seungsik mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu.

“Sebetulnya, urusanku nggak jadi.” Seungsik tahu Seungwoo selalu bilang ia pembohong yang buruk, namun ia berdoa dalam hati kebohongannya yang satu ini tidak terlalu kentara. “Tapi aku nggak punya nomormu, jadi aku nggak bisa ngebatalin.”

Kilat jenaka yang lewat di mata Sejun menunjukkan kalau ia tahu benar duduk perkara yang sesungguhnya, tapi di luar dugaan Seungsik, laki-laki itu tidak menggodanya perihal dusta barusan. “Oh, ya? Ada bagusnya juga, ya, kamu bersikeras nggak ngasih nomor kamu. Kita jadi bisa tetap jalan bareng.” Sejun mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja mereka pelan. “Kalau gitu, kita mau ke mana sekarang, Kang Seungsik?” 

“Hah?”

Sejun mengangkat bahunya. “Rumahku jauh dari sini.” Ia lalu mengedarkan pandang dan mengangkat satu tangan, mengisyaratkan pelayan di dekat meja mereka untuk mengantarkan tagihan. “Sayang banget, ‘kan, kalau aku jauh-jauh ke sini cuma buat makan, terus pulang?” 

Sebelum otak Seungsik bahkan sempat memikirkan sebuah respon, Sejun sudah bertanya lagi. Alisnya terangkat satu. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan daripada pertanyaan.

“Jadi? Mau ke mana kita sekarang?”

  
  
  
  
  


Menghabiskan waktu dengan Sejun ternyata tidak seburuk yang Seungsik kira. Kebalikannya, ia justru sedikit menikmati hari Minggunya.

Mereka berakhir mampir ke sebuah festival terbuka, tidak jauh dari area Solstice, yang penuh dengan gerai makanan. Ada penampilan musik yang belum terlalu ramai mengingat hari masih terang dan giliran bintang tamu utama masih berjam-jam lagi, meski baik Seungsik maupun Sejun tidak mengenali satu pun nama pengisi acara yang tercetak di _banner,_ dari yang ditulis dalam ukuran mikroskopis hingga yang terpampang jelas dan bangga _._

Bisa jadi ini perasaan Seungsik semata, tapi Sejun sore ini terasa berbeda dibanding Sejun yang biasa mendekatinya di Adazzio. Ia lebih relaks dan bebas, dan melihat Sejun yang demikian membuat Seungsik dengan sendirinya mengikuti jejaknya. Sudah lama juga, dipikir-pikir, sejak ia terakhir jalan-jalan santai seperti ini. Biasanya akhir pekan Seungsik diisi dengan tidur sampai tengah hari lalu menyantap makanan _takeout_ sambil menonton televisi sendirian sampai malam karena Chan sibuk nge-DJ di _nightclub_ orang.

Meski satu hal tetap tidak berubah: Sejun, dengan tampang dan proporsi di atas rata-rata ditambah rambut putihnya, sukses merebut atensi orang-orang di sekitarnya—terutama kaum perempuan—tanpa harus berbuat banyak. Seungsik dalam hati menghitung sudah berapa kepala yang berbalik untuk mencuri pandang ke arah Sejun sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Sejun, di lain pihak, tidak menyadari perhatian yang ia terima. Tidak mengagetkan, sih. Hal seperti itu pasti makanan sehari-hari untuk Sejun.

“Mau, Sik?”

Seungsik menggelengkan kepala ketika Sejun menyodorkan jajanan barunya, sosis bakar berlumur saus mustard. Rupanya pengakuan Sejun di kafe tadi sungguhan; laki-laki itu seorang pencinta makanan level akut _._ Ia teringat bagaimana awalnya yang lebih muda tampak ragu untuk jajan semau hati di depan Seungsik—sepertinya ia cukup _self-conscious_ dengan nafsu makannya yang besar—dan sesungguhnya Seungsik tidak peduli, tapi lama-lama ia kasihan juga melihat Sejun yang terus melirik gerai _churros_ di dekat gerbang depan penuh damba.

(Seungsik kemudian berpura-pura menginginkan jajanan yang sama agar Sejun bisa turut memesan tanpa harus malu. Syukurlah setelah itu Sejun lebih leluasa membeli kudapan yang ia inginkan, karena Seungsik tidak akan sanggup jika harus terus berpura-pura seolah dirinyalah yang punya keinginan _._ )

Sejun, rupanya, juga seorang kompanion yang… oke. Ia selalu punya komentar serta anekdot menarik untuk diceritakan, dan seperti saat di klub, ia tidak pernah memaksa Seungsik untuk berbicara. Namun giliran Seungsik membuka mulut, Sejun pasti langsung memberikannya atensi penuh dan menanggapi dengan antusias, sesepele apa pun topik yang keluar dari mulut Seungsik. Bedanya, jika sebelumnya Seungsik merasa Sejun melakukan itu karena mau mendekatinya saja, pembawaan Sejun yang santai hari ini memberi kesan bahwa laki-laki itu memang senang bersosialisasi. Perlahan-lahan, kecanggungan yang meliputi Seungsik mulai cair, dan ia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam percakapan ngalor-ngidul dengan Sejun.

_(“Anjingnya lucu.”_

_“Bener. Kayak awan berjalan, ya. Kamu suka anjing, Sik?”_

_“Nggak sampai yang pingin pelihara gitu, sih. Tapi suka.”_

_“Kalau kucing? Lebih suka mana?”_

_“Hmm.. anjing. Aku_ dog person, _kayaknya.”_

_“Udah kuduga. Kamunya aja mirip anjing—BUKAN GITU, maksudnya, kamu sadar nggak sih, kalau kamu senyum tuh mirip shiba inu?”_

_“Kamu orang kesekian yang ngomong gitu.”_

_“Serius?!_ And here I thought I was being original… _,")_

Sebelum ia sendiri menyadarinya, Seungsik mulai mengeluarkan senyum dan tawa aslinya di sekitar Im Sejun.

  
  
  
  


_“_ Hujannya nggak ada tanda-tanda mau berhenti.” 

Seungsik menggumam, masih sibuk mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk milik Sejun. Beberapa saat yang lalu, hujan tahu-tahu mengguyur area festival, membuat keduanya terpaksa berteduh di mobil Sejun yang untungnya diparkir tak jauh dari gerbang depan. Meski sudah lari-larian, tetap saja baju dan rambut mereka sedikit terkena basah ketika mencapai mobil. Untungnya, kebetulan ada handuk kecil di jok belakang yang, Sejun bersumpah, masih bersih dan layak untuk dipakai.

“Kasihan banget penyelenggara acara dan _tenant-_ nya, ya,” sesal Seungsik, setengah berbisik. Agaknya Sejun mendengarnya, karena Seungsik menangkap pandangan laki-laki itu tertuju padanya setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Tapi Sejun hanya memandangnya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, jadi Seungsik mengangkat satu alis seolah menanyakan _“kenapa?”._

Sejun menggeleng. “Rumah kamu di mana? Biar kuantar pulang.”

Seungsik menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Hujan di luar semakin deras setiap detiknya. Daerah apartemennya jauh dan menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini cukup berbahaya. Macet juga, pastinya. Ia menyampaikan pertimbangannya pada Sejun dan pria itu mengusap dagunya, berpikir. Tak lama kemudian Sejun menjentikkan jarinya. Bola matanya penuh harap saat menghadap Seungsik.

“Mau ke tempat _part-time-_ ku aja, nggak? Sepertinya kamu bakal suka.”

  
  
  
  
  


Dari semua kemungkinan yang melintas di benak Seungsik setelah ajakan Sejun, sebuah toko vinyl bekas yang tersembunyi di kawasan pertokoan barang antik di pusat kota adalah hal terakhir yang dipikirkannya. Faktanya, yang pertama terlintas ketika Sejun mengungkap kalau ia bekerja _part-time_ adalah sesuatu yang glamor seperti... _modelling._ Dengan rupa seperti Sejun, tidak akan mengagetkan kalau laki-laki itu mengaku ia berkecimpung di dunia fesyen atau hiburan. Tapi di saat yang sama, Seungsik lega Sejun memberhentikan mobil di depan toko mungil itu dan bukan sebuah tempat di mana Seungsik akan merasa kecil dan terasingkan.

Sejun benar. Ia akan menyukai tempat ini, _weird name and all._ Mata Seungsik tak lepas dari huruf-huruf di papan yang mengeja nama toko tersebut dengan begitu bangga. 

_SUBINYL._

(Seungsik susah payah menahan tawa gelinya.)

“Kita sampai.” Sejun mematikan mobil dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. Di luar masih hujan, tapi wajah Sejun yang cerah membuat Seungsik sejenak lupa akan cuaca yang tak bersahabat. “Yuk, masuk.”

Genta angin berbunyi ketika Sejun mendorong terbuka pintu kaca dengan percaya diri, mengabaikan gantungan yang menyatakan kalau toko itu sedang tidak menerima pelanggan. Seungsik mengekor sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Bagian dalam toko gelap, semua lampu dimatikan sehingga sumber pencahayaan hanya sinar alami dari luar, tapi Seungsik masih bisa melihat rak-rak berisi koleksi vinyl yang ditata berdasarkan genre dan poster-poster penyanyi serta grup lawas yang menempel di dinding putih yang mengusam. Beberapa poster sudah copot di salah satu sudut lembarnya, mengungkap bekas perekat yang menguning dimakan usia di baliknya. Selain bunyi kipas angin yang belum ia lihat wujudnya, _SUBINYL_ hening bak rumah tak berpenghuni.

“Kami sekarang tutup.” Datangnya sebuah suara tak bersahabat yang tak tahu dari mana asalnya membuat Seungsik nyaris terlonjak. “Nggak liat tanda di depan? Tulisannya, _we’re closed._ ” Kata-kata _“we’re closed”_ diucapkan penuh penekanan, seolah memastikan semua orang yang mendengar tahu keberadaan mereka tak diinginkan. Sejun, bukannya merasa terusik atau terintimidasi, justru tertawa keras-keras.

“Semoga kamu ngomong begitu karena tahu ini aku, dan nggak beneran nyambut pelangganmu kayak gitu, Subin. Toko ini bakal beneran bangkrut kalau begini ceritanya.”

“Siapa peduli,” jawab suara itu. 

“Ayahmu. Jangan sampai aku kasih tau beliau, lho, ya!”

Lampu tahu-tahu dinyalakan dan ruangan yang benderang mengungkap keberadaan meja kasir di ujung ruangan dan laki-laki bertubuh kecil yang duduk di baliknya, yang tampaknya adalah asal-usul suara dingin tadi. Laki-laki yang dipanggil “Subin” tadi terlihat muda, mungkin tiga sampai empat tahun lebih muda daripada Seungsik, tapi perangainya sama tak ramahnya dengan ucapannya. Hal ini semakin dikukuhkan dengan bagaimana Subin melirik Seungsik tajam ketika ia menyadari presensi orang lain yang tersembunyi di belakang Sejun.

“Siapa?” Jari Subin menunjuk langsung ke arah Seungsik.

Sejun menengok ke belakang sekilas dan memberikan Seungsik ekspresi yang seolah tengah meminta maaf untuk kelakuan Subin dan meyakinkannya kalau kejadian seperti ini sudah sangat, _sangat_ biasa. “Ini Kang Seungsik,” katanya tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. Dari tiga kata itu, sekelebat emosi muncul di wajah Subin dan sirna sebelum Seungsik dapat mengartikannya. Sedikit salah tingkah, Seungsik memberikan anggukan sopan ke arah laki-laki di belakang kasir yang kini menatapnya berbeda. Kalau sebelumnya Subin tampak tidak suka, sekarang Subin tampak tidak suka _dan_ paham sesuatu yang Seungsik tak tahu apa.

“Gue masuk dulu.” Subin akhirnya memutus kontak mata dengan Seungsik dan mengembalikan fokusnya pada Sejun. “Jangan berisik. Gue mau tidur siang.”

Subin lalu menghilang di balik pintu bertanda _staff only_ yang tersembunyi di belakang area kasir. Setelah Subin pergi, Sejun menoleh dan memberikan Seungsik senyum lebar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. 

“Itu Subin, anak bungsu pemilik toko ini. Dia dimanja banget, jadi kadang agak ngelunjak. Makin jadi sejak disuruh ayahnya jagain toko. Omongannya nggak usah diambil hati, ya? Dia kayak gitu ke semua orang, kok, tanpa terkecuali,” jelas Sejun santai, kedua tangannya ditautkan di belakang kepala. Pikiran Seungsik sontak melayang ke nama yang terpampang di depan toko. 

_Well, that explains everything._

Sejun permisi untuk mengecek keadaan Subin setelah mempersilakan Seungsik melihat-lihat koleksi vinyl di tokonya dan menyuruh yang lebih tua untuk memberitahunya jika ada piringan hitam yang mau ia mainkan karena mereka punya _turntable_ yang bisa dipakai. Seungsik berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu bersemangat ketika tubuhnya, secara alamiah, bergravitasi ke rak koleksi jazz. Melihat koleksi vinyl, mau tak mau, menarik Seungsik ke dalam perjalanan nostalgia. 

Dulu, waktu Seungsik masih kecil, ayah Chan adalah sosok yang memperkenalkannya pada jazz, lalu piano. Pamannya yang mengaku pernah punya karir di ranah musik profesional, mulai dari solo hingga mengisi di orkestra ternama itu punya ruangan studi khusus tempat ia menyimpan semua koleksi rekaman edisi terbatasnya. Di malam-malam di mana situasi di rumah Seungsik tidak kondusif, ia akan diantar ke rumah keluarga Heo dan Seungsik belia bisa menginap di sana sampai seminggu penuh. Om Heo akan memanfaatkan waktu-waktu tersebut untuk mencekoki keponakannya dengan berbagai album—Louis Armstrong, Chet Baker, Frank Sinatra, dan puluhan nama besar lainnya yang terlalu susah untuk dilafalkan Seungsik kecil—dan mengajarkan Seungsik cara memainkankan lagu-lagu favoritnya di piano. Hubungan itu cukup benefisial untuk keduanya: Om Heo mendapatkan seorang penerus (karena kedua putranya, meski mewarisi bakat musiknya, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan instrumen. _Exhibit 1:_ Chan yang sekarang berkarir jadi seorang DJ) dan Seungsik jadi punya sesuatu yang menemaninya di kala sepi dan kerinduannya akan situasi rumah sebelum ayahnya ketahuan punya wanita lain datang menyerbu.

Cinta Seungsik pada jazz tidak berhenti bahkan saat dua tahun kemudian, orang tuanya resmi berpisah dan ia ikut ibunya pindah ke luar kota, tiga jam perjalanan kereta dari rumah lamanya. Ibu tidak terlalu suka dengan hobi baru Seungsik, tidak mendukungnya untuk menyeriusi musik pula. Wanita itu menganggap partisipasi putranya di klub musik sekolah buang-buang waktu dan melarangnya untuk lanjut ketika nilai Seungsik sempat jatuh, jadi Seungsik selalu menanti-nantikan liburan panjang agar ia bisa menginap lama di rumah Chan dan memainkan piano tua di ruang kerja pamannya sepuas hati tanpa perlu sembunyi-sembunyi dan takut dimarahi. 

“Ketemu yang kamu suka?”

Bulu kuduk Seungsik berdiri ketika kalimat tersebut dibisikkan begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Ia sontak berbalik dan mendapati Sejun berada tepat di belakangnya, wajahnya sama terkejutnya dengan Seungsik.

“Kamu ngapain?!” Seungsik mengacungkan sebuah rekaman ke arah Sejun, membuat laki-laki itu menjarak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

“Aku cuma mau ngintip kamu lagi ngeliatin rekaman apa dari tadi, soalnya kamu diem aja. Sumpah!” jawab Sejun panik. Mendengar itu, tatapan Seungsik beralih ke rekaman yang dipegangnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dari tadi ia mengeluarkan rekaman tersebut dari rak. _Chet Baker Sings._ Ia ingat, rekaman ini adalah salah satu koleksi Om Heo yang termasuk baru. Pamannya itu membelikan vinyl tersebut untuk Seungsik sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-16, tapi barang tersebut tetap disimpan di rumah keluarga Heo agar tidak disita dan dijual oleh ibunya. Seungsik baru membawanya keluar dari kediaman sang paman ketika ia resmi menjadi mahasiswa dan mulai hidup sendiri.

“Halooo. _Earth to Kang Seungsiiiik._ ”

Lamunan Seungsik lagi-lagi buyar ketika Sejun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan di depan wajahnya. Pipi Seungsik memerah tatkala Sejun, menyadari Seungsik sudah kembali ke realita, mendenguskan tawa geli. Ia tak menyadari kapan Sejun memangkas jarak keduanya lagi, yang ia tahu laki-laki itu begitu dekat sampai-sampai Seungsik bisa menghitung tiap helai bulu matanya yang panjang.

“Mau pasang itu?” tanya Sejun lembut. Seungsik mengangguk, lebih karena terhipnotis proksimiti mereka berdua daripada apa pun, dan Sejun mengambil rekaman itu dari genggamannya. Melodi riang _That Old Feeling_ mengisi bagian dalam toko tak lama kemudian. Sejun yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar di meja kasir menggestur Seungsik untuk mendekat dan menepuk-nepuk ruang di sebelahnya. Di tangan satunya ada mug berisi teh hangat yang ia buatkan untuk yang lebih tua saat ia menghilang ke ruangan staf tadi. Seungsik menggumamkan terima kasih dan menerima minuman itu. Genggamannya mengerat tatkala kehangatan yang menenangkan menjalar dari tubuh mug ke buku-buku jarinya.

Hujan masih setia dengan ihwalnya di luar sana, dan suara curahannya yang menghantam permukaan menjadi latar yang sempurna untuk lembutnya suara Chet. Mug yang sudah kosong Seungsik letakkan di sebelah kanannya. Di kirinya, Sejun menggumamkan lirik ke track 5, _I’ve Never Been In Love Before,_ sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya seakan sedang memainkan piano _._ Seungsik menekuk kakinya dan bermaksud menyandarkan kepalanya ke sana, menikmati momen yang membuatnya sedikit mengantuk itu, saat ia menyadari sesuatu. Lantas ia mengubah arah kepalanya agar bisa menatap Sejun.

“Kamu cukup tahu soal jazz, ya. Di luar dugaan.”

Sejun melongo, lalu terbahak kencang sampai Seungsik merasa malu. _Memang apa yang lucu…?_ “Ya iyalah, Sik. Kalau nggak ngerti jazz, ngapain aku betah banget dateng ke Adazzio?” Tawanya berhenti, lalu pria berambut putih itu mengerling padanya. “...Selain buat ketemu kamu?” 

Seungsik melengos. _“Here we go again.”_ Terlalu terbawa suasana sampai-sampai Seungsik lupa kalau Sejun itu pria berbahaya yang pintar berkata-kata.

“Aku serius, tapi.”

Seungsik tidak menjawab. Mendadak kesal karena Sejun, dan kesal karena tetap saja muncul sensasi menggelitik di perutnya setiap Sejun mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tak bermakna itu. Seungsik tahu ia lembek dan plin-plan, tapi seperti yang pernah ia katakan pada Seungwoo, semua yang berhubungan dengan Sejun rumit dan mengacaukan hati dan kepalanya sejak hari pertama.

“Gampang banget, sih, ngomong hal-hal kayak gitu,” Seungsik merungut pada dirinya sendiri. Suaranya teredam fabrik kardigannya. Namun Sejun mendengar, dan rupanya pria itu tidak terima karena ia terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk saat ia berseru, “heh. Siapa bilang?!”

Seungsik terperangah. _“...Hah…?”_

“Mananya gampang?!” Lagi, Sejun memprotes, tak peduli dengan kebingungan di wajah Seungsik. Tangannya bergerak memukul dadanya keras-keras. “Di dalem sini, aku selalu deg-degan, tau!”

Hening sejenak.

“Y-ya mana aku tahu!” ujar Seungsik tidak mau kalah. Kaget juga dengan Sejun yang mendadak membela diri dengan menggebu-gebu. “‘Kan aku nggak bisa denger! Yang aku denger ya gombalan kamu!”

Mendengar itu, Sejun terdiam. Kepalanya ditelengkan. “Oh? Bener juga, sih.” _Bodoh._ Seungsik baru saja mau mengusap wajahnya lelah saat Sejun kembali menginterupsi. Nadanya berubah serius ketika ia menatap Seungsik lurus-lurus dan melanjutkan, “tapi semua yang aku bilang ke kamu itu nggak pernah gombalan. Semuanya apa adanya. Aku nggak pinter bohong, Sik. Percaya, deh.”

Gantian Seungsik yang bungkam. Ia berada di persimpangan antara percaya dan tidak percaya, dan Seungsik tidak tahu rute mana yang mau ia ambil. Apakah ia selalu seinkonsisten ini, semudah ini berubah pikiran? Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 24 jam bersama seorang Im Sejun dan resolusinya berbulan-bulan yang lalu sudah goyah.

“Terus apa maksud kamu ngomong semua itu ke aku?” tanyanya. Sejun menatapnya seolah ia baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan paling bodoh di dunia. Dan Seungsik pikir ia pantas menerima tatapan itu karena ia memang merasa benar-benar menjadi orang tertolol satu semesta di momen ini.

“Ya karena aku suka kamu, lah?” kata Sejun dengan nada _memangnya-ada-alasan-apa-lagi._

Hati Seungsik seakan jatuh ke lantai dan menggelinding jauh melintasi ruangan. Tenggorokannya terasa kering meski ia sudah menghabiskan teh segelas penuh. Dengan sangsi ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Kamu suka aku?”

Sejun mengangguk mantap. “Makanya aku pengen ngedeketin kamu. Boleh, ‘kan?”

 _‘Boleh, ‘kan?’, katanya?_ Seungsik dibuat kehabisan kata-kata. Bukankah Sejun sudah tiga bulan terlambat untuk minta izin? Ia mengutarakan isi pikirannya kepada Sejun dan agaknya ia tepat sasaran, karena yang lebih muda cuma bisa tertawa canggung dan menggaruk punggung pergelangan tangannya, matanya mengedar ke mana saja asal bukan Seungsik. Sejun akhirnya meminta maaf dan mengaku kalau sudah lama ia tidak mendekati orang, sehingga ia hanya berlaku dengan modal nekat untuk menutupi kegugupannya yang meletup-letup. Seungsik tadinya skeptis, tapi terbeban dengan Sejun yang memandangnya dengan sepasang mata memohon bak anak anjing terbuang dalam kardus, ia dapat merasakan resolusinya perlahan-lahan melemah.

“…Ya udah. Tapi, bisa nggak, kamu jangan terlalu _ngegas_ ? _I actually enjoy it when you treat me like a friend.”_

“ _Will do!”_ Sejun merespon sambil melakukan gestur “salut”. Momen berikutnya ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu kembali ke dalam mode anak anjing terbuangnya. Seungsik mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk ocehan berikut yang akan keluar dari mulut mengagetkan itu, karena dijamin kontennya akan membuat Seungsik sakit kepala. 

“Hei, Kang Seungsik.”

“Apa lagi.”

Sejun memiringkan kepalanya. Menyeringai. “Aku tahu aku udah janji untuk temenan dulu… tapi, boleh, ‘kan, aku anggap hari ini kencan pertama kita? _Please?_ ”

Seungsik mengerang dan kembali mengubur wajahnya di pangkuan lengannya. “Terserah kamu aja, lah.” 

Laki-laki di sampingnya terbahak dan menyorakkan _“yes, I scored a date with Kang Seungsik!”_ yang sukses membikin Seungsik geleng-geleng kepala. Kalau Chan menganggap Seungsik orang aneh, entah apa yang akan sepupunya itu pikirkan kalau bertemu dengan seorang Im Sejun. Dirinya saja dibuat laki-laki itu pusing tujuh keliling.

Tapi sebanyak Im Sejun memberinya sakit kepala, mungkin, _mungkin—_ ia tidak seburuk yang Seungsik kira.

  
  
  
  


_(Seungsik berakhir mampir ke gerai boba sebelum pulang. Keputusan yang tidak ia sesali, karena saat ia menyalakan konsol_ game- _nya malam itu, semua memorinya masih aman sentosa.)_

  
  
  
  


Byungchan terheran-heran ketika datang Senin, ia tidak diambeki Seungsik sama sekali. Pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu justru membelikan Byungchan kopi pagi dan bahkan berbuat sejauh _mengusak rambutnya_ (yang membuat Seungsik hampir dilempar hp mahal).

“Lo aneh,” kata Byungchan setelah memastikan semua helai rambutnya sudah jatuh ke tempat semula. Matanya melirik Seungsik curiga. “ _Did something happen?”_

“Dan lo mulai kedengeran kayak _flatmate_ gue.” Seungsik menyeruput _iced americano_ -nya santai. “Gimana _date_ lo kemaren?”

Mendengar kata _‘date’,_ Byungchan langsung berbalik di kursinya. Wajah masamnya seketika berubah sumringah. “Oh, Kang Seungsik, _he was perfect._ ”

“Mencentang semua kriteria lo?”

“Nggak, sih, tapi dia bikin gue _ngerevisi_ kriteria gue.” Decak Byungchan bangga dan mantap seolah dia baru saja mengatakan hal paling jenius di dunia. Seungsik cuma bisa bengong. Rekan kerjanya memang sosok yang penuh kejutan sejak Seungsik pertama mengenalnya, tapi ia tak mengira ia masih dapat dibuat kaget dengan kelakuan dan pola pikir Byungchan setelah lewat dua tahun. Pemuda itu mungkin dikenal sebagai manusia super _ribet_ di kantor _,_ tapi ada kalanya juga ia benar-benar… simpel.

Byungchan kemudian, tanpa diminta, menceritakan semua tentang kencannya dengan _match_ yang menjadi dalang peristiwa kemarin. Sebenarnya, kekurangan pria itu cuma sifatnya yang pendiam dan pemalu. Anehnya, hal yang biasa dianggap Byungchan sebagai kekurangan itu kemarin tidak terasa seperti sebuah kekurangan. Malah menjadi poin _plus_ di matanya.

“Mungkin karena _first impression-_ nya itu dingin, kali, ya? Mukanya datar gitu— ekspresinya, ya. Hidungnya mah, mancung.” Seungsik mengangguk, tidak terlalu peduli juga dengan rupa hidung gebetan Byungchan ini. Yang penting sekarang Byungchan sudah benar-benar terdistraksi, yang berarti Seungsik sukses menghindari sesi interogasi pagi ini. “Tapi ternyata orangnya pemalu dan canggung. Yang bikin gemes, bukan bikin geregetan. _Is this what they call a gap charm?”_

“Baguslah,” jawab Seungsik nggak nyambung. “Semoga langgeng, ya.”

“Lo tuh nyindir gue, ya? Belum pacaran, kali. Kami baru ketemu kemarin, _fyi,_ ” Byungchan mendengus sebal. “Tapi soal status mah— _soon._ Nggak usah khawatir. _Worry about your own,_ ya, Kang Seungsik,” tutupnya dengan seulas senyum sakarin.

Niat Seungsik untuk menoyor Byungchan gagal total ketika superior mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Tanpa perlu Seungsik akui, ia tahu kalau sejak Minggu tak terlupakan itu, dirinya mulai melihat Sejun berbeda.

Di Jumat pertama setelah “kencan” mereka, Sejun benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Ia berhenti bersikap _overbearing_ dan Seungsik menemukan dirinya lebih terbuka ketika diajak mengobrol oleh yang lebih muda. Pembicaraan mereka makin terasa dua arah, ditandai dengan komentar Seungsik akan warna rambut baru Sejun (cuma kalimat sesederhana _“kamu ganti warna rambut lagi.”_ ), yang lantas membuat Sejun (dan Seungwoo yang menguping dari sebelahnya) menganga tidak percaya karena itu rupanya kali pertama seorang Kang Seungsik menginisiasi percakapan dengannya.

“ _Silver_ kayaknya warna keberuntunganku, deh,” gurau Sejun. Tapi warna rambutnya benar tidak diganti sampai sebulan penuh.

Di Jumat kedua, Seungsik akhirnya mempercayakan nomor ponselnya pada Sejun karena laki-laki itu menjanjikannya akses ke pekan jazz tahunan yang akan diselenggarakan di minggu terakhir bulan itu. Sejun mendapat dua tiket gratis dari pemilik _SUBINYL_ dan langsung menyimpan satu untuk Seungsik ( _“Sebenarnya yang satu jatahnya Subin, tapi bocahnya nggak mau. Jadi buat kamu aja. Kita pergi bareng, ya?”)._ Seungsik yang sebenarnya ingin sekali pergi tapi masih bimbang karena harga tiket yang mahal langsung kesenangan dan refleks memeluk Sejun. Seungsik bahkan tidak sadar ia melakukannya saking cepatnya pelukan euforik itu lewat, tapi merah di pipi Sejun bertahan sepanjang malam. 

Pada hari-H, Sejun mengajaknya berangkat dan pulang bersama karena ternyata apartemen keduanya searah. Seungsik tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya hari itu. Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf ketika ia mendapati dirinya berceloteh memuji penampilan performer yang baru saja turun panggung, dan tidak bosan-bosan Sejun meyakinkannya ia tidak keberatan mendengar Seungsik berbicara tentang hal-hal yang disukainya. Seungsik mengajak Sejun naik ke atas untuk makan dan minum sebentar sebagai bentuk terima kasih sepulangnya mereka dari sana, yang tentu saja diterima Sejun dengan senang hati. Chan, yang tidak dikabari apa-apa sebelumnya, syok berat melihat sosok berambut _silver_ di ruang makan dan tidak berhenti menanyai sejak kapan Seungsik punya pacar seganteng itu lama setelah Sejun pamit pulang.

(Percepat sebulan kemudian, Chan dan Sejun sudah jadi teman akrab. Keduanya ternyata sama-sama menyukai olahraga ekstrem dan seringkali Seungsik dibuat kaget dengan kedatangan mendadak Sejun ke apartemennya yang ternyata, sesudah ditelusuri, karena punya janji dengan sepupunya. Sejun juga menjadi adisi terbaru di _game nights_ kedua sepupu itu setelah Seungsik dan Chan mempelajari kalau yang paling muda ternyata juga maniak _game_ seperti mereka.)

Diantar Sejun pulang dari Adazzio juga menjadi kerutinan baru Seungsik yang disambut gembira oleh Seungwoo karena tak perlu lagi menjadi _designated driver_ tiap Jumat. Di titik ini, Seungsik sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sejun di sekitarnya. Berkomunikasi dan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu di luar Adazzio membuat Seungsik melihat sisi-sisi Sejun yang sebelumnya tidak ia ketahui.

Sejun yang diam-diam selalu mendengarkan dan membuat _mental note_ tentang hal-hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai Seungsik dan mengejutkannya dengan kiriman pizza kentang favorit di apartemennya sepulang kerja. Sejun yang selalu mengangkat suasana hati orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan berbagai kelakuan konyol, tapi juga diam-diam perhatian dan peka akan perasaan lawan bicaranya. Sejun yang mudah malu dan gelagapan sebanyak ia terlihat percaya diri di luar. Sejun yang tidak berniat menunjukkannya tapi sangat transparan kalau ia senang sekali dipuji. Seungsik rasa, semua itu adalah sisi-sisi Sejun yang akan dilihat orang setelah mengenal Sejun lebih jauh.

Ada juga sisi yang Seungsik percaya hanya dirinya yang tahu, yang berawal dan tersembunyi di privasi kamarnya. Sejun yang untuk alasan yang tak Seungsik ketahui selalu berubah melankolis setiap mendengarkan Seungsik memainkan piano digitalnya. Sejun yang duduk di sebelahnya di kursi piano yang panjang dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya kendati keluhan Seungsik karena lengannya jadi tidak leluasa bergerak. Sejun yang kadang ikut menyanyi ke lagu yang dimainkan Seungsik, berujung ke duet impromptu di dalam kamar yang lebih tua. Momen-momen yang sederhana dan mungkin tak berharga buat orang lain, tapi luar biasa intim buat Seungsik. Momen yang menggabungkan dua hal, tidak, _tiga hal_ yang sangat disukainya: Sejun, piano, dan musik jazz.

Tanpa perlu Seungsik debati, ia tahu kalau sejak Minggu tak terlupakan itu, dirinya mulai jatuh dalam perasaannya pada Im Sejun. Fakta yang secara simultan membuatnya berdebar… dan takut mati-matian.

Meski mereka semakin dekat, Seungsik selalu punya pikiran bagaimana kalau Sejun suatu hari sudah melihat semua sisi Seungsik dan memutuskan kalau ia bosan dengannya. Lagi pula, Seungsik bukan orang dengan banyak lapisan tersembunyi. Ia sangat biasa dan apa adanya. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur, eksistensinya sedikit menyedihkan. Sebatas budak korporat _9 to 5_ yang berusaha mengais mimpi tersembunyi dengan memainkan piano di klub tanpa nama. 

Berbeda dengan Sejun yang selalu mengejutkan Seungsik dengan kelakuan yang tak terduga. Sejun yang kaya akan rona sebanyak rambutnya berganti-ganti warna. Sejun yang selalu membuat kepala-kepala berbalik ke arahnya tiap mereka jalan berdua. Sejun, yang, jalan lima bulan sejak Seungsik mengenalnya, masih membuat Seungsik ragu apakah ia _benar-benar mengenalnya._

Ada sesuatu yang misterius tentang Im Sejun. Seungsik tak bisa tak merasa ada sesuatu yang pria itu sembunyikan darinya—dari bagaimana Sejun selalu menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang latar belakang dan kesibukannya, tak hanya pada Seungsik tapi juga semua orang. Seungsik tak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga Sejun dan apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan sebagai sumber penghidupan selain kerja sambilan di _SUBINYL_ yang gajinya tak tampak begitu menjanjikan. Ia hanya tahu Sejun, sama dengan dirinya, tak berasal dari kota ini; informasi yang ia curi dengar dari Hanse di malam ia pertama bertemu dengan pria Im itu. 

Ada pintu-pintu yang Sejun tutup dan Seungsik tak berani mengetuknya, kalau-kalau Sejun tahu-tahu pergi darinya.

Seungsik sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk tak terlalu memusingkan itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sejun dengan sendirinya akan membuka diri, dan Seungsik tak keberatan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Toh, dia menikmati waktu-waktu bersama Sejun sekarang. Berdansa di garis samar yang memisahkan pertemanan dengan sesuatu yang lebih. Kalau memikirkannya, Seungsik suka geli sendiri. Siapa sangka, permainan yang ia susun untuk melenyapkan Sejun dari kehidupannya justru mempermainkannya balik dan menguatkan posisi laki-laki itu di keseharian Seungsik?

Dirinya dua bulan yang lalu pasti tak akan percaya.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Mau ke mana?” tanya Chan ketika Seungsik keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan rapi. Matanya memindai sepupunya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, lalu kembali lagi ke wajah laki-laki itu. Seungsik tumben-tumbennya mencampakkan koleksi kemeja _basic-_ nya untuk sesuatu yang sedikit modis seperti sweater kuning _mustard._

“Pergi,” jawab Seungsik sambil memasang jam tangan. Chan memutar bola matanya.

“Sama Seungwoo? Sejun?”

“Sejun. Mana mungkin Seungwoo. Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk banget, nggak tau ngapain.”

“Oh, sama Sejun.” Chan menyeringai. Alisnya dinaik-turunkan. “Mau ke mana, tuh, jam segini.”

Seungsik mengangkat bahu, tidak memedulikan godaan Chan. Sejun bilang ia punya kejutan buat Seungsik—dari situ saja menurut Seungsik sudah aneh, katanya kejutan, kok malah bilang-bilang—jadi ia iya-iya saja karena kebetulan jadwalnya kosong. Sebetulnya, akhir pekannya memang hampir selalu kosong. Kotak-kotak Sabtu dan Minggu di kalender Seungsik baru terisi dengan notasi-notasi merah sejak ia dekat dengan Sejun.

Chan tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mengganggu Seungsik lebih jauh karena dari denting ponsel sepupunya dan senyum yang mengembang kemudian, ia tahu kalau Sejun sudah menunggu di bawah. Terakhir ia menyempatkan seruan _“jangan lupa pake pengaman!”_ yang dibalas Seungsik dengan muka jelek dan membanting pintu depan.

“Mau ke mana kita?” tanya Seungsik setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Dalam hati dirinya tak berhenti memuji-muji wajah Sejun yang sama sekali tidak berkurang tampannya meski sudah ia lihat selama hampir setengah tahun. Ini tidak akan ia lisankan karena Sejun pasti akan bereaksi menyebalkan kalau ia mendengarnya, tapi Seungsik sempat terpaku untuk sepersekian detik ketika jendela mobil diturunkan dan ia disambut oleh _wajah itu._

“ _You’ll know when we get there,”_ jawab Sejun misterius. Seungsik protes, tentu saja, tapi Sejun tetap tak mau membocorkan tujuan mereka. Jadilah Seungsik menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya diboyong entah ke mana.

Malam itu cuaca cerah, jalanan lancar, dan suasana hati Seungsik ada dalam keadaan terbaik. Sejun menyetel _playlist_ jazz klasik yang disukai Seungsik dan keduanya bersenandung pelan ke lagu-lagu kesukaan mereka, diselingi dengan komentar-komentar yang lebih tua seperti biasa. Sesekali Sejun akan mencuri lirik ke pria di sebelahnya dan melemparkan senyum penuh arti yang membuat Seungsik membuang muka dan pura-pura tertarik dengan pemandangan di luar jendela hanya supaya Sejun tidak dapat menangkap merah yang merayap ke kedua pipinya.

“Stop liatin aku kayak gitu, bisa, nggak?” gerutu Seungsik ketika lagi-lagi ia menangkap mata Sejun mengamatinya dari pantulan jendela. Sempat terpikir kalau ia sekarang sedang _merajuk,_ yang segera Seungsik usir jauh-jauh saking menggelikannya. Dirinya? Merajuk…?

“Memang kayak apa?” Balasan Sejun sukses membungkam Seungsik karena tak mungkin ia mengaku dengan mulutnya sendiri kalau cara Sejun melihatnya membuatnya merasa seolah ia poros semesta. Dumelan Seungsik setelah itu mustahil dipahami saking samarnya dan Sejun cuma tertawa.

Salah tingkah, Seungsik berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan memainkan ponsel. _Instagram story_ Byungchan muncul pertama—video ala-ala _couple goals_ pinterest yang wajah pasangannya tidak terlihat jelas karena _angle_ syutingnya—memamerkan lelakinya yang, tidak disangka-sangka, masih sama dengan yang ia ceritakan beberapa bulan lalu. Seungsik tahu ini karena Byungchan secara rutin menceritakan soal kencan-kencannya dengan lelaki itu padanya selama jam makan siang. Ia merasa laki-laki di _story_ Byungchan, entah bagaimana, terasa familiar dan baru saja mengulang klip itu ketika mobil Sejun berhenti di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua seukuran rumah _cluster_. 

Dengan serta-merta Seungsik menatap kompanionnya malam itu bingung. Sejun tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, hanya menawarkan senyum menenangkan dan membuka kunci mobil. Seungsik menyusulnya keluar dan membiarkan tangannya digamit oleh laki-laki itu ketika mereka bertemu di tengah. Sejun merogoh kantong celananya dan membuka pintu dengan familiaritas yang membuat Seungsik menyadari sesuatu.

“Rumah kamu…?” 

Bertepatan dengan pintu yang berhasil terbuka, Sejun tersenyum manis padanya dan mengedipkan mata.

_“Welcome to my house.”_

Impresi pertama Seungsik ketika ia masuk dan memindai sekelilingnya adalah betapa _penuhnya_ tempat itu. Furnitur-furnitur di rumah Sejun besar dan tampak sudah berumur—beberapa bahkan ia yakini adalah barang antik—dan kebanyakan terbuat dari kayu. Di salah satu sudut ruangan, ada jam lonceng besar yang saat berbunyi, gaungnya memenuhi satu rumah. Lemari kaca yang berdebu menyimpan piala-piala berdesain kuno, mungkin dari sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Seungsik tidak mempermasalahkan preferensi orang, namun interior dan dekorasi tempat itu tidak begitu menggambarkan Sejun yang menyukai hal-hal yang mencolok, dan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Tidak ketika Sejun mempererat genggamannya di tangan Seungsik dan menuntun laki-laki itu untuk mengikutinya. “Yuk. Aku masih punya kejutan buat kamu,” katanya, dan Seungsik membiarkan dirinya ditarik ke sebuah pintu di bagian belakang rumah.

“Kejutan apa, sih?” tanya Seungsik heran. Sejun hanya menggeleng dan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya sebagai isyarat agar Seungsik percaya saja. Perlahan, pria Im itu menggeser pintu, mengungkap _kejutan_ yang bersembunyi di baliknya. _“Ta-da!”_

Seungsik sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan untuk sepersekian detik, benaknya kosong. Pancaindranya dicuri oleh pemandangan yang kini tersaji di hadapannya.

Di balik pintu itu, bintang-bintang terhampar jelas di langit malam, panorama indah bak lukisan yang tak pernah ia saksikan dari balkon apartemennya. Dan di bawah langit yang seperti itu, ada hidangan makan malam yang sudah tertata di atas meja piknik lipat, lengkap dengan lilin-lilin kecil dan bunga yang dimasukkan dalam toples-toples kecil di tengah meja. Ramainya suara jangkrik yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak didengarnya membuat ia sedikit sentimental. Sederhana, tapi Seungsik tetap kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Seumur-umur, tidak pernah ada orang yang melakukan hal seperti ini untuknya. 

“Gimana? Kamu suka, nggak?” tanya Sejun pelan, cemas terdengar di setiap silabelnya kala melihat Seungsik yang hanya terdiam dan menganga di tempatnya berdiri.

Seungsik spontan tergelak. “Suka? Ya ampun, Sejun!”

“Aneh, ya…?”

Yang lebih tua menggeleng kuat-kuat. Senyum yang sangat Sejun sukai itu tertarik begitu lebar sampai kedua mata Seungsik ikut tenggelam.

“Nggak aneh sama sekali!” Seungsik terdengar begitu senang dan bersemangat, Sejun mau tak mau tertular energinya. Laki-laki itu ikut terkekeh di sebelah Seungsik. “Dalam rangka apa…? Sampai kamu repot-repot?”

Sejun mengusap tengkuknya. “Nggak dalam rangka apa-apa, sih. Aku cuma pengen bikin kamu seneng aja. Lagian nggak repot sama sekali, kok. Aku masak doang. Propertinya semua barang yang udah ada di rumah. Bukan hal besar.”

 _“No, it means a lot,”_ kata Seungsik, lembut. Pegangannya di tangan Sejun dieratkan, seolah laki-laki itu berusaha menyalurkan perasaannya melalui telapak mereka yang bertaut. “Terima kasih.”

Ada atmosfer yang berbeda di udara ketika mereka duduk berhadapan dan menyantap makan malam berdua. Padahal banyak nyamuk dan udara semakin lama semakin dingin, tapi sulit bagi Seungsik untuk memedulikan semua itu. Gangguan-gangguan sepele tidak ada artinya ketika ada Sejun yang duduk di hadapannya, yang matanya berbinar dan terlihat bagai orang paling bahagia di dunia ketika Seungsik memuji rasa masakannya. Seungsik pikir ekspresinya sekarang tidak jauh berbeda, tapi kali ini ia tidak keberatan jika dengan begitu Sejun bisa tahu bagaimana laki-laki itu membuatnya merasa. Pikiran itu ditambah wajah Sejun yang diluminasi cahaya lilin memancing panas di dadanya, dan tiba-tiba terbit keinginan Seungsik untuk mencium laki-laki di depannya ini.

_(Seungsik mendorong keinginan itu jauh-jauh sebelum menjadi hasrat yang membuncah keluar dari tubuhnya.)_

Lama setelah denting alat makan berhenti berbunyi dan keduanya tenggelam dalam obrolan hangat yang penuh dengan tawa, Sejun mulai bersin-bersin, membuyarkan atmosfer intim yang menyelimuti mereka. Hidung yang lebih muda memerah dan Seungsik, jahil, memanggilnya _Rudolph_ sampai lelaki di seberangnya itu cemberut lucu. Sejun baru mau luluh setelah Seungsik menangkup satu tangannya yang dingin dan menggosok-gosokannya agar kembali hangat. Lilin-lilin yang nyaris habis meleleh ditiupi dan keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa setumpuk piring kotor dan bersenggol-senggolan.

Seungsik mengajak Sejun mencuci piring dan yang lebih muda awalnya merengek karena _“nyuci piring itu nggak ada romantis-romantisnya!”,_ meski belakangan mengalah juga karena Seungsik mengancam untuk pulang kalau Sejun tak mau menurut. Bibirnya yang dikerucutkan mengendur tak lama setelah mereka mulai bersih-bersih karena ternyata pemandangan Seungsik melakukan pekerjaan rumah punya daya tariknya sendiri. Berdiri rapat-rapat dengan Seungsik di depan wastafel dan merasakan lengan mereka bersinggungan, apalagi.

Setelah semua piring sudah ditata, keduanya menghempaskan diri di sofa Sejun. Si tuan rumah dengan seenaknya mengangkat kakinya ke pangkuan Seungsik dan tingkahnya itu dianugerahi satu tatapan mematikan, tapi di saat yang sama kakinya tidak didorong turun. Jadi Sejun kian menguji peruntungannya dengan menukar posisi kaki dan kepalanya sehingga ia bisa berbaring di paha yang lebih tua. 

Pandangan mereka bertemu dan Sejun menawarkan cengiran tak berdosa. 

“Hai,” sapanya. Satu jarinya diangkat untuk mencolek iseng ujung hidung Seungsik. “Aku numpang di sini sebentar, ya.”

Seungsik menatapnya. Lama. Lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. “Kamu, tuh, ya… Bener-bener….” Akan tetapi jemarinya bergerak mengelus rambut Sejun, dan dari situ Sejun tahu ia sudah menang. Yang lebih muda menutup matanya sejenak, menikmati sensasi sentuhan itu.

“Paha kamu tulang semua. Nggak enak,” katanya di tengah elusan Seungsik.

Tangan Seungsik yang tadi membelai rambutnya kini menoyor kepalanya. Tawa Sejun pecah seketika. Didekapnya pinggang yang lebih tua erat. Wajahnya ia kubur di bagian depan sweater kuning Seungsik, digesek-gesekkan di sana. Kegelian, Seungsik mendorong badan yang lebih besar darinya itu menjauh. 

Sejun, pura-pura didorong terlalu kencang, menggulingkan tubuhnya ke karpet dan mengaduh-aduh heboh. Ia tersenyum seperti seorang bocah yang tertangkap basah memakan cokelat yang bukan miliknya ketika Seungsik memandangnya datar sembari bersedekap, sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan Sejun dan berbagai kelakarnya.

Seungsik menariknya lagi ke atas sofa. Kali ini, Sejun duduk di sebelahnya tanpa banyak polah. Kepalanya ia nyamankan di bahu Seungsik. Napasnya menggelitik leher Seungsik ketika tanpa peringatan ia berkata, “aku mau denger kamu main piano.”

 _“_ Tiba-tiba? _You love my playing too much.”_

Sejun mengangguk di pundak Seungsik. “Suara piano kamu beda, soalnya.”

“Kayak gimana, emang?” Seungsik menoleh sekilas sehingga hidungnya menyentuh puncak kepala Sejun.

“Suara piano kamu kayak cinta.” Tanpa jeda, tanpa hesitansi apa pun.

Seungsik tercenung sementara mendengar deskripsi yang tidak disangka. Senyumnya lalu mengembang diam-diam. _Cinta, ya?_ “…Kamu mau denger aku main, memang kamu ada piano?”

Sejun mengangguk lagi, jarinya menunjuk benda besar di sudut ruangan yang ditutup oleh kain hitam. “Piano akustik.”

“Aku nggak tahu kamu bisa main.”

“…Piano itu bukan punyaku,” jawab Sejun. Ia melepaskan diri dari Seungsik dan meregangkan tubuhnya. “Rumah ini bukan punyaku juga. Semuanya punya kerabatku. Aku dibiarkan tinggal di sini karena aku nggak kenal siapa-siapa di kota.”

Seungsik menggumam. Berarti benar kata Hanse kalau Sejun bukan orang sini. Dan menjelaskan barang-barang di rumah Sejun juga. Informasi sepele, tapi Seungsik senang. Mengetahui potongan informasi yang baru tentang Sejun membuatnya senang bukan kepalang. Sejak mengenal Sejun, Seungsik menyadari kalau bahagia bisa datang dari hal-hal terkecil seperti mengetahui anekdot tentang orang yang disayangi sekalipun.

Sekarang Seungsik sudah terduduk di bangku piano. Sejun menyingkirkan kain hitam penutup dan kain merah yang melindungi tuts-tuts instrumen itu. Seungsik iseng menekan satu. _Pitch-_ nya sesuai. Berarti piano tersebut di- _tune_ dengan rutin. Seketika, tanda tanya besar muncul di benak Seungsik. Untuk apa, kalau Sejun sendiri tidak memainkannya…?

“Ada lagu yang mau aku denger.” Bunyi kursi yang digeret mendekat dan suara Sejun membuyarkan lamunan itu dan mengembalikan perhatian Seungsik padanya. Laki-laki itu duduk di sebelah piano, tidak satu kursi dengan Seungsik seperti biasa. Sejun beralasan ia ingin melihat sosok Seungsik yang sedang bermain piano penuh-penuh.

“Apa?”

Sejun menatap Seungsik lekat-lekat. _“‘Someday My Prince Will Come’.”_

Sudut-sudut bibir yang lebih tua terangkat. Ia tidak menyangka Sejun akan memilih lagu yang satu itu dari semua standar jazz. Lagu klasik nan manis dan _dreamy_ yang juga menjadi favorit Seungsik. Waktu ia masih lebih muda, naif, dan mengangan-angankan pengalaman romansa, ia akan mencuri-curi ke ruang musik sekolah setelah jam pulang dan memainkan improvisasi berdasarkan lagu itu. Membiarkan jari-jarinya bebas bergerak, menginterpretasi sesuai gambaran di kepalanya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Seungsik meletakkan dua tangannya di atas piano dan mulai bermain. Dibuka dengan nada familiar yang membuatnya menutup mata, Seungsik memainkan lagu itu dalam tempo yang lambat, sesuai dengan suasana malam yang hangat.

Seungsik membayangkan lilin-lilin kecil di bawah kanopi nebula, kaki-kaki yang saling menemukan di bawah meja, dan sepasang mata yang hangat.

Kemudian jari-jarinya mulai menggubah melodi, bergerak luwes di atas tuts-tuts yang selalu menjadi rumah bagi Seungsik. Melodi manis yang tetap mempertahankan atmosfer lagu itu, tapi lebih riang _,_ penuh canda seperti hari-harinya bersama Sejun. Seungsik tidak bisa menahan senyumnya kala satu persatu memori mengaliri benaknya. Kakinya yang menginjak dan melepas pedal, badannya yang ikut membungkuk dan bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri, jari-jarinya yang melompat melintasi permukaan piano—seluruh tubuh Seungsik bergerak mengikuti musik bagai ikut terbawa arusnya.

Ketika beberapa menit kemudian Seungsik menyudahi improvisasinya dan mengembalikan melodi ke nada awal, Sejun yang tadinya duduk di sebelah piano beranjak ke sebelah Seungsik, mendudukkan dirinya di sana, dan mulai menyanyikan lirik lagu itu pelan. Tentang seorang yang mendambakan kedatangan pangerannya, yang ia yakini ada di luar sana, turut mencarinya. Menunggunya.

Suara Sejun yang lirih dan rapuh saat menyanyi berbeda dengan kencang volumenya saat berbicara. Seungsik menyukai suara itu dari awal ia diberi _luxury_ untuk mendengarkannya. Hanya saja, sekarang sedikit berbeda. Sekarang, Seungsik dapat merasakan tatapan Sejun yang tak lepas darinya sembari melafalkan lirik manis itu, dan ia tidak berani menoleh kalau-kalau ia menemukan apa yang tersembunyi di kedua mata Sejun adalah refleksi miliknya sendiri.

_(Someday I'll find my love_

_Someone to call my own_

_And I'll know him the moment we meet_

_For my heart will start skipping a beat)_

_“Wow,”_ hembus Sejun memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka setelah Seungsik membunyikan not terakhir. Ekspresinya seolah ia baru saja terbangun dari hipnotis sebuah mantra ajaib. _“That was amazing.”_

“Kamu pikir begitu?” tanya Seungsik, masih tidak bisa menatap Sejun. Ia bisa merasakan laki-laki di sebelahnya itu beringsut mendekat hingga sisi-sisi tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Lebih dari merasa, sesungguhnya. _He’s hyperaware of the man next to him._ Tangan Sejun yang menyentuh lututnya. Suara Sejun yang tepat di telinganya ketika lelaki itu mengatakan, “cantik. Luar biasa cantik.”

Dan Seungsik bukan orang yang percaya diri, tapi cara Sejun mengatakannya membuatnya berpikir laki-laki itu tidak hanya berbicara soal _permainannya._

“Seungsik,” lanjut Sejun lagi. Timbre suaranya lebih rendah, dan Seungsik _merinding_ mendengarnya _._ “Kamu nggak mau liat aku?”

Seungsik menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar meremas fabrik celananya sendiri. Namun, saat jari-jari Sejun menyentuh rahangnya dan menuntun wajah Seungsik untuk menghadap ke arahnya, Seungsik menemukan bahwa tubuhnya adalah pengkhianat terbesar ketika berhadapan dengan kelemahannya yang tak jauh-jauh dari laki-laki di sebelahnya. Karena Seungsik sama sekali tidak dapat menolak dan matanya otomatis mencari mata itu. Seungsik tahu ketika ia melihat manik Sejun yang memandangnya _seperti itu,_ ia tidak akan bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain lagi.

Maka, ketika wajah Sejun mendekat hingga Seungsik bisa merasakan deru napas laki-laki itu di kulitnya, ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan bibir Sejun jatuh pada bibirnya.

Ciuman itu manis dan lambat, mirip dengan tembang yang baru saja ia mainkan. Seungsik tidak tahu bahwa bibirnya yang dilumat bisa terasa selembut ini karena sebelumnya, ciuman-ciuman yang Seungsik terima selalu diburu-buru dan dibalut nafsu—dan ia tidak menyalahkannya, karena ia hanya pernah berciuman dengan orang-orang asing yang namanya ia lupakan dalam hitungan jam. Tapi tidak dengan yang ini. Tidak saat Sejun—yang jauh dari kata asing, yang namanya Seungsik pikirkan ratusan kali per sekon—menelusupkan lidahnya dengan dua tangan di sisi wajah Seungsik, masing-masing ibu jarinya mengusap rahang Seungsik pelan, menenangkan. Ciuman Sejun membuatnya panas dan berbunga-bunga secara bersamaan, dan Seungsik tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Untuk alasan yang tak Seungsik ketahui, muncul sensasi membakar di belakang matanya.

Decak basah yang timbul karena lidah mereka membuat Seungsik memerah malu dan ia menjarak sebentar untuk menarik napasnya. Dari jarak ini, Seungsik bisa melihat Sejun yang menatapnya seolah ia lebih indah dari langit berbintang. Tanpa ia dapat hentikan, setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata dan mengaliri pipinya.

Jari Sejun hangat di kulitnya ketika pria itu bergerak menghapus air matanya.

“Kenapa nangis?” bisik yang lebih muda. Ia terdengar cemas. Seungsik menunduk untuk menghindari tatapnya. 

“Aku nggak tahu,” jawabnya jujur.

“Kamu mau aku berhenti?”

Seungsik menggeleng cepat.

Tangan Sejun kini berpindah ke bawah dagunya. _“Then did you like it, Kang Seungsik? Should we continue?”_

Kali ini Seungsik memberanikan diri untuk melihat Sejun. Perlahan, kepalanya mengangguk.

Sejun tersenyum dan merebahkan Seungsik di bangku piano. Dikecupnya bibir Seungsik sekilas, kemudian disentuhnya bilah bawah yang memerah itu dengan jempolnya. Gestur yang lembut dan membuat dada Seungsik membuncah karena _sayang_. Untuk beberapa saat, yang Sejun lakukan hanya menatap.

 _“Cantik,”_ hembus Sejun, memuja, sebelum ia turun dan mencium Seungsik lagi. Menjilati bagian tengah bibirnya, meminta akses ke dalam yang segera Seungsik kabulkan sambil mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Sejun sebagai jangkarnya. Lidah Sejun yang membelit lidahnya membuatnya mabuk, lidah Sejun yang menjilat langit-langit mulutnya membuat lenguhan lemah keluar dari mulut Seungsik.

Sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam pergumulan mereka, Seungsik melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sejun dan mengusap tengkuknya sensual. Mengusap rambut-rambut halus di atasnya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh laki-laki itu bergetar karenanya dan Seungsik tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Senyum yang pecah menjadi tawa ketika Sejun menjarak, menyentil dahinya, dan menyebutnya _nakal._

Malam itu, Seungsik dan Sejun berciuman untuk yang pertama kali, untuk yang kedua lalu ketiga, hingga tak terhitung banyaknya. Malam itu juga ia membiarkan Sejun menyentuhnya, karena Seungsik tahu sekarang, ia tidak harus menunggu atau berangan-angan lagi. Sosok yang ia dambakan sudah tiba.

Ia tidak sendirian lagi. _Pangerannya ada di sini._

  
  
  
  


* * *

Tak ada yang berubah sejak malam itu, selain Sejun dan Seungsik yang semakin _touchy._ Intensitas keduanya bertemu semakin meningkat, dan di malam-malam yang dihabiskan hanya di apartemen Seungsik karena mereka terlalu lelah untuk keluar, Sejun akan mencuri kecupan-kecupan manis yang membuat kupu-kupu di perut Seungsik beterbangan tak karuan. Chan menjadi sosok malang yang kebagian menangkap basah sepupu dan teman barunya tengah bercumbu di dapur suatu malam, namun ia lebih terkejut lagi saat tahu kalau keduanya belum berpacaran juga saat ia menanyai Seungsik selepas kepulangan Sejun.

Seungsik tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Toh, ia sudah percaya pada Sejun. Apalah artinya sebuah titel kalau sudah jelas bahwa ia menginginkan Sejun, dan Sejun juga menginginkan dia? Zaman sekarang, bukankah hal-hal seperti itu sudah tidak signifikan?

Waktu Chan mendengar itu, ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala. _Kalian udah gede, kalian yang udah paling tau, lah, ya. Tapi ada baiknya batasan-batasan yang ada diomongin, supaya nggak ada yang sakit hati kalau nantinya nggak berjalan sesuai ekspektasi,_ katanya waktu itu. Dalam hati Seungsik membenarkan ucapannya, maka ia membulatkan hati untuk membicarakan itu dengan Sejun ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan lelaki kesayangannya.

Yang tidak Seungsik sangka, hari itu tidak kunjung datang, karena Sejun menghilang tepat seminggu setelah ciuman pertama mereka. Teleponnya tidak diangkat, pesannya tidak dibaca, dan ia tidak dapat ditemukan di mana-mana. Batang hidungnya tidak terlihat di Adazzio. Pemilik _SUBINYL_ yang kebetulan sedang menjaga ketika Seungsik datang berkata Sejun sudah mengajukan pengunduran diri di malam yang sama laki-laki itu pertama mengundang Seungsik ke rumah. Mobilnya tidak terparkir di kediamannya yang juga kosong, menilai dari bagaimana pintu dan jendela semua tertutup rapat. 

Sejun pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar.

Beberapa hari pertama, Seungsik benar-benar kacau. Ia tidak bisa makan dan gagal fokus di kantor sampai teguran datang dari superiornya akibat performanya yang menurun. Tapi, bagaimana seseorang bisa tenang-tenang saja ketika orang yang mereka cintai tiba-tiba menghilang? Seungsik tentu saja tak tahu karena ia takut setengah mati. Pertama, ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sejun. Kedua, Seungsik takut kalau-kalau dugaan yang mengganggu di sudut kepalanya benar dan Sejun sudah selesai dengan dirinya. 

Seungsik takut ia tengah _ditinggalkan._

Seungwoo dan Chan mencoba menenangkan Seungsik yang panik, meyakinkannya kalau Sejun mungkin ada urusan pekerjaan ke luar kota atau negeri _(“_ Business trip _ke pedalaman, kali! Makanya nggak dapet sinyal.” “Yang pertama, Sejun kerja di toko vinyl. Kedua, lo ngaco.”),_ atau lagi liburan ke pantai dan hpnya kecemplung di laut _(“Hari-hari ini orang tuh lagi butuh_ refreshing, _Sik. Nggak mungkin dia nge-_ ghosting _lu, pokoknya. Niat banget sampe pindah rumah dan pindah kerja segala!” “Tapi dia Taurus, tukang_ ghosting _nomor satu.” “Seungwoo, lu mending keluar aja deh.”)._ Semua alasan keduanya kucurkan demi membuat Seungsik merasa lebih baik. Seungsik menghargai usaha sepupu dan sahabatnya, dan sungguh ia mencoba untuk percaya, tapi tetap saja ada ia tidak bisa mengusir ketakutan yang bersarang di dalam hati.

Titik terang mulai muncul ketika tepat seminggu setelah hilangnya Sejun dan Seungsik tengah memeriksa rumah pria itu untuk kesekian kali. Pintu depan masih digembok dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan; mobil Sejun, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, juga tidak terparkir di sana. Baru saja Seungsik mau kembali ke mobil Chan yang dipinjamnya saat suara sapaan membuatnya menolehkan kepala dengan kecepatan kilat.

“Temannya Sejun, ya? Nyari Sejun?”

Yang menyapanya ternyata adalah wanita paruh baya tetangga Sejun yang tengah menyapu daun-daun berguguran di pekarangan depan. Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan wanita itu, Seungsik jadi tahu kalau Sejun memang sedang pergi jauh. Terakhir kali tetangganya melihatnya, Sejun sedang memasukkan koper ke bagasi mobil, pagi-pagi buta saat matahari juga belum muncul. Sejun menitipkan pesan kalau-kalau ada yang mencarinya bahwa ia hendak pergi sebentar karena ada urusan genting dan agar tidak khawatir dan tidak mencarinya. Seungsik tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa leganya ia saat mendengar itu. Masih banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya, dan hatinya sakit saking inginnya ia bertemu dengan Sejun. Namun, setidaknya sekarang ia tahu kalau Sejun baik-baik saja dan memang pergi untuk suatu urusan, bukan meninggalkannya. Untuk Seungsik, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Bagiannya sekarang adalah menunggu Sejun kembali.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Mungkin Seungsik harus mulai menyiapkan diri untuk apa yang akan menyambutnya sesampainya di mejanya setiap pagi, karena beberapa bulan belakangan ada saja sesuatu yang dilakukan Byungchan yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

Tapi Seungsik tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat Byungchan seperti ini selama hidupnya: mata sembap bekas menangis semalaman dan rambut awut-awutan, bahkan jam mahal yang biasa melingkar di pergelangannya hari ini absen. Ia sedang mempertimbangkan langkah terbaik yang bisa ia ambil ketika pria Choi itu, tanpa melihat ke arahnya, berujar dalam suara lemah:

_“Don’t say anything. Please.”_

Seungsik tertegun. Tak ada nada memerintah dalam kalimat Byungchan, hanya permintaan yang dibalut keputusasaan. Jadilah Seungsik melakukan persis seperti yang diminta Byungchan; hanya menepuk pundak temannya pelan sebelum duduk di bangkunya dan menyibukkan diri. Dari periferalnya, ia bisa menangkap pundak Byungchan yang bergetar dan tangan laki-laki itu yang terangkat untuk mengusap matanya.

Beruntung Byungchan bukan tipe yang mampu menyimpan persoalannya sendiri. Datang jam makan siang, pria itu mengiyakan ajakan Seungsik untuk makan di luar ketimbang kafetaria. Seungsik sengaja memilih restoran yang sepi karena ia tahu Byungchan pasti benci dilihat orang banyak dalam kondisi yang tidak prima. Keduanya tengah menunggu pesanan mereka datang dalam diam ketika Byungchan tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

“Gue selesai. Sama cowok itu.” 

Meski terkejut karena tak menyangka alasan di balik kusutnya Byungchan adalah perkara romansa, Seungsik tetap dalam diamnya, membiarkan Byungchan meneruskan kata-katanya. Yang lebih muda tertawa pahit. Kedua tangannya menjambak pelan rambutnya. “Gue bahkan nggak bisa bilang _putus,_ karena nyatanya nggak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa antara gue dan dia.”

Seungsik terhenyak. “Selama ini…?”

Byungchan menggeleng. “Nggak ada status. _We kissed. Had sex, too._ Sama-sama udah bilang cinta, tapi mau gue kode kayak apa pun, dia nggak ngomong apa-apa. Jadi kemarin, gue yang inisiatif _nembak_ dia. Tahunya, bukannya pacaran, malah berantem. Terus udahan.” Mata laki-laki itu berair lagi. “Kalau tahu bakal begini, mending gue tahanin aja.”

Seungsik menyodorkan tisu pada koleganya itu tanpa suara. Byungchan menerima sembari membatukkan tawa yang malah membuat air di pelupuk matanya berjatuhan.

“Mungkin memang gue yang kelewat batas. Gue tahu dia dijahatin sama mantan terakhirnya, dan mungkin itu yang membuat dia ragu, tapi pas kemarin dia nolak gue— gue emosi. Gue frustrasi. Ego gue terluka, _I guess._ Kayak, gue… gue nggak cukup buat bikin lo percaya?” Air mata Byungchan semakin deras berlinang. “Jadi gue nuduh dia masih nggak bisa ngelupain mantannya. Bilang dia nggak bener-bener cinta sama gue. Dan dia m-marah. Dia bilang… k-kita, _‘kita mending berhenti di sini’._ ” Napas Byungchan bergetar dan ia mulai sesenggukan, jadi Seungsik memberikan sebotol air mineral yang langsung diteguk banyak-banyak oleh yang lebih muda.

 _“I deserved it, I guess,”_ kata Byungchan setelah menarik napas panjang. Melihat kombinasi matanya yang berkilau karena basah dan bibirnya yang masih memaksakan senyum meninggalkan nyeri di hati Seungsik. _“Doesn’t make it hurt any less, though.”_  
  
  
  


_Cinta itu nyeremin, ya,_ ketik Seungsik malam itu di _chatroom_ -nya dengan Seungwoo. Pesannya langsung dibaca, tapi butuh waktu sepuluh menit sampai Seungwoo mengetik balasannya. Padahal, biasanya sahabatnya itu tipe yang membalas dengan kecepatan kilat.

_Sejun ngapain?_

“Kok jadi Sejun,” gerutu Seungsik. Tapi dua sudut bibirnya terangkat—sebelum jatuh lagi. Sudah tiga minggu sejak kepergian Sejun entah ke mana. Seungsik sempat memberanikan diri berkunjung lagi ke bekas tempat _part-time_ lelaki itu dan bertanya spesifik kepada Subin karena ia pikir Subin mungkin tahu sesuatu. Subin, ramah seperti biasa, hanya melengos dan mengangkat bahu ketika ditanya.

 _‘Kan lo yang pacarnya, masa nggak tahu,_ kata bocah itu terakhir Seungsik datang ke _SUBINYL_. Dibilang begitu, Seungsik mengkeret, berbalik arah, dan tidak kembali lagi. Dia bahkan tidak sempat meluruskan kalau dia bukan pacar Sejun.

 _Can we not talk about him?_ ketik Seungsik. 

Balasan Seungwoo kali ini instan. _Belum ada kabar juga?_

_Belum._

_Jumat ini aku tanya-tanyain lagi orang di Adaz, deh. Siapa tau ada yang tau. Temennya kan banyak di situ,_ demikian isi pesan Seungwoo. Baru Seungsik mau mengetik balasannya, masuk lagi gelembung baru. _Ngomong-ngomong Adaz, aku izin nggak nyanyi ya minggu ini. Digantiin Siyeon. Anak-anak lain udah kukabarin._

Seungsik mengernyit membaca pesan baru itu. Jarang-jarang Seungwoo absen dari sesi mereka di Adazzio kecuali karena ada pekerjaan atau urusan yang mendesak. Sama seperti dirinya, mengisi di klub jazz itu adalah pelepas penatnya Seungwoo. Makanya membingungkan ketika Seungwoo punya waktu, bahkan tetap berniat pergi ke sana, tapi enggan menyanyi.

_Is everything okay, Woo?_

Kali ini, Seungwoo mengetik cukup lama. Seungsik menunggu dan menunggu, tapi Seungwoo tidak kunjung mengirim balasannya. Seungsik sampai keluar dari _chatroom_ mereka dan tengah melihat postingan Byungchan (tautan sebuah lagu galau dari platform streaming) ketika notifikasi dari Seungwoo masuk. Selama itu sahabatnya mengetik dan balasannya cuma satu kata. _Capek._

 _Aku cuma lagi capek aja. Lagi pengen minum,_ katanya lagi. Seungsik mulai prihatin. Tampaknya, Seungwoo sedang stres berat. Ada kalanya laki-laki itu menjadi seperti ini ketika beban kerjanya menumpuk atau tengah dikejar tenggat waktu. Ia tidak mengorek perihal masalah Seungwoo lebih lanjut. Persahabatan enam tahunnya dengan Seungwoo mengajarinya kalau laki-laki itu akan tumpah sendiri ketika ia mau.

Seungsik sudah setengah tertidur ketika ponselnya bergetar lagi. Ia mengangkat gawai itu dan melirik layarnya sekilas tanpa repot-repot membukanya. Datang dua pesan baru dari Seungwoo.

_You’re right, btw. Cinta memang nyeremin._

_We know that and still fall, anyway. So I guess we’re the stupid ones here._

_Stupid, eh?_ Bahkan dalam keadaan nyaris tertidur, Seungsik menemukan dalam dirinya tenaga untuk mendenguskan tawa. Entah mengapa, membaca pesan dari Seungwoo, dada Seungsik mendadak sesak dan maniknya membasah. Ia mendecak kesal dan mengusap matanya kasar. Lampu di nakas dimatikan, selimutnya ditarik tinggi-tinggi sampai menutupi separuh wajahnya. Malam ini, lagi-lagi, kamar Seungsik dingin dan gelap.

Dia jadi kangen Sejun.  
  
  
  
  
  


_Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu?_   
  
  
  
  


* * *

Seungsik mengerjap. Byungchan menatapnya dengan dagu dinaikkan. Menantang. 

“Uhm. Boleh diulang lagi, omongan lo barusan?”

Sejak Seungsik mendengarkan curhat Byungchan soal lelakinya di restoran beberapa hari yang lalu, yang lebih muda jadi lebih terbuka padanya. Satu hari setelahnya ada _iced americano_ nangkring pagi-pagi di meja Seungsik yang mengutip kata-kata Byungchan, _‘tadi dapet gratis, jadi buat lo aja’_ , tapi cara koleganya menolak berkontak mata dan bagaimana telinganya memerah saat Seungsik berterima kasih sudah cukup untuk memberitahu kalau Byungchan membual. Selesai kerja pun, Byungchan jadi selalu mengajaknya pergi main dulu sebelum pulang, sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia lakukan ke Seungsik, dan Seungsik yang juga butuh distraksi dari Sejun dengan mudah mengiyakan. Toh, ternyata, menghabiskan waktu dengan Byungchan cukup menyenangkan. Seungsik menemukan sisi _tsundere_ laki-laki itu menggemaskan. 

Tak terkecuali hari ini, Byungchan mengajaknya untuk mampir ke suatu tempat sebelum kerja. Masalahnya, tempat yang diajukan Byungchan kali ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Bukan kafe, bar, bioskop, atau tempat karaoke seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Byungchan memutar bola matanya jengah. “Gue mau ikut lo ke klub bobrok lo itu.”

Seungsik mengernyit. Dia tidak salah dengar rupanya, tapi tetap saja mengagetkan. Seorang Byungchan? Mau ke _Adazzio?_ Membayangkannya saja sudah sulit. “Tapi kenapa?”

“Gue butuh distraksi aja. Kalo gue pulang, gue pasti nangis semaleman, Kang Seungsik. Apa lo tega?”

Seungsik lantas bungkam. Setelah insiden penuh air mata tempo lalu, laki-laki itu sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik. Rambut dan pakaiannya kembali tertata seperti biasa. _His rolex watch made a grand comeback_. Tapi Seungsik tahu Byungchan masih menangis setiap malam dari bagaimana laki-laki itu menutupi keadaan matanya dengan _concealer._

Seakan fakta bahwa Byungchan menangisi seorang laki-laki belum cukup mengagetkan, yang lebih muda juga tidak berusaha buru-buru mencari penggantinya. Bahkan pada kolega lain yang berniat mengenalkannya pada pria menjanjikan yang ia kenal, Byungchan hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

_Percuma orang kayak apa pun kalau bukan dia._

Seungsik tahu perasaan itu lebih dari siapa pun. Dan Seungsik juga paham bagaimana menyiksanya rindu kalau cuma sendirian, maka ia lagi-lagi mengiyakan keinginan Byungchan dengan syarat laki-laki itu tidak akan mengeluh kalau tiba-tiba bosan atau tempat itu tidak sesuai ekspektasinya. Byungchan menyetujui dengan mudah. Dia hanya ingin lebih lama berada di tengah-tengah presensi orang lain, jadi tempat mana pun tak jadi masalah.

Rupanya, Byungchan benar-benar memegang omongannya. Ia tidak menggerutu selama perjalanan yang panjang, dan meski matanya aktif memeriksa sekeliling sesampainya mereka di tempat, mulutnya tidak sekali pun melontarkan hinaan ketika melihat bentukan klub kebanggaan Seungsik itu. Di satu sisi Seungsik lega, tapi di sisi lain ia tidak bisa menyangkal rasa prihatin yang muncul melihat perubahan yang terjadi dalam diri Byungchan.

Mereka sampai lebih awal dari biasa dan Seungsik menitipkan Byungchan pada Hanse di bar karena ia harus melakukan _soundcheck_. Byungchan mendecih dan berkata ia bukan anak kecil yang harus dijagai, tapi menurut dan duduk manis di bar. Ketika Seungsik meliriknya dari panggung beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat Byungchan sudah tertawa-tawa dengan pengunjung lain yang duduk di sebelahnya. Seungsik tersenyum sedikit. Seharusnya ia tahu Byungchan akan baik-baik saja di sini. Adazzio sangat menyukai wajah baru, apalagi kalau wajah baru itu sememesona milik _Choi Byungchan._

Sisa kurang lebih 15 menit sebelum sesi mereka dimulai. Adazzio hari itu lebih sepi dari biasa. Hanya ada kira-kira sepuluh orang, tidak termasuk para kru, yang terlihat _mingling_ di bar atau di meja-meja bundar. Bahkan Seungwoo yang katanya mau datang saja masih belum kelihatan batang hidungnya, padahal laki-laki itu biasanya datang tiba lebih cepat daripada Seungsik.

 _Speak of the devil._ Tepat setelah itu terlintas di benak Seungsik, dari panggung ia melihat pintu terbuka dan Seungwoo yang berjalan memasuki ruangan. Laki-laki itu menangkap tatapannya dan melambaikan tangan, yang dijawab Seungsik dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dari kejauhan pun Seungsik tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya. Rambut Seungwoo berantakan dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlihat jelas bahkan dalam keremangan Adazzio. Dalam hati, Seungsik mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berbicara dengan Seungwoo setelah sesinya selesai nanti.

Seungsik tengah duduk di bangku pianonya ketika ia mendengar suara gelas pecah dari arah bar. Sontak semua orang di dalam klub menengok ke sumber keributan, temasuk Seungsik sendiri. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika yang ia lihat adalah sosok Choi Byungchan yang terhenyak di kursi bar—pecahan gelas kaca berserakan di sekitar kakinya—dengan mata membola menatap laki-laki di hadapannya yang juga sama terkejutnya akan presensinya.

Yang tak lain dari Han Seungwoo, sahabatnya sendiri.

“Kenapa, tuh?” bisik Siyeon, subtitusi Seungwoo untuk malam itu, yang bersandar di tubuh piano dengan mata masih melekat di pertukaran antara dua orang di bar. Seungsik tidak menjawab, masih memperhatikan Seungwoo yang berjongkok membersihkan pecahan gelas dibantu Hanse dan Byungchan yang masih gemetar di tempatnya seolah baru saja melihat hantu. Seungwoo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Byungchan dan menariknya keluar setelah semuanya beres dan dari situ Seungsik bisa menghubungkan semua potongan _puzzle_ —deskripsi dan cerita-cerita Byungchan, sering absennya Seungwoo beberapa bulan belakangan, dan kondisi keduanya sekarang—dan menarik simpulannya.

“Dunia benar-benar sempit,” gumamnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah keduanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi menilai dari betapa buruknya efeknya perpisahan ini terhadap Seungwoo dan Byungchan masing-masing, Seungsik tahu kalau mereka masih _sangat-sangat_ saling mencintai. Seungsik menemukan dirinya iri karena setidaknya sekarang dua temannya itu berada dekat dengan satu sama lain, sedangkan untuk melihat wajah yang paling ia rindukan saja, Seungsik tidak bisa. 

Seungsik menghela napasnya berat. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh seperti ini. _Tapi tetap saja…_

“Kenapa, Kak Sik?” 

“Nggak ada apa-apa. Mendingan kamu _standby,_ Siyeon. Sesinya udah mau dimulai.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Gig_ malam itu nyaris selesai dan selain insiden Seungwoo dan Byungchan tadi, tak ada hambatan berarti yang terjadi meski Seungsik menyadari kalau kedua pria itu tidak kembali-kembali lagi. Adisi Siyeon rupanya disambut baik oleh para reguler yang terbiasa dengan wajah Seungwoo. Vokalis orisinal band bongkar pasangnya itu mungkin sudah mengumpulkan penggemarnya sendiri di Adazzio, tapi Siyeon juga punya pesona seduktif dan presensi panggung yang mampu menjaring mata dan telinga pendengarnya.

Seungsik sendiri tidak bisa terlalu fokus dengan permainannya hari itu. Mau tak mau ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya, kalau-kalau ada sekelebat rambut berwarna terang yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah kegelapan. Tapi tak ada perak atau biru, atau warna-warna absurd lain yang menginvasi jarak pandang Seungsik. Malam ini tak ada tokoh utama. Hanya wajah-wajah familier dan rona hitam dan coklat yang sama dan Seungsik tidak tahu kalau lagu _Stella by Starlight_ yang tengah ia lantunkan dengan pianonya bisa terdengar sesendu ini.

Seolah sepuluh jari tangan Seungsik turut menangisi kepergian Sejun.

Dua jam nyaris berakhir dan kekuatan Seungsik nyaris tak bersisa. Jazz yang begitu dicintainya justru terasa menyiksa karena semua memori terkait Sejun yang melekatkan diri dengan lagu-lagu yang sudah lama menjadi rumahnya selama enam bulan terakhir. Ia ingin menangkap mata laki-laki itu dan bertukar senyuman-senyuman rahasia dari atas panggung. Ia rindu Sejun yang memuji permainannya _cantik_ dan merangkul pinggangnya setelah ia meninggalkan bangku piano. 

Saking dalamnya Seungsik tenggelam dalam perasaannya, ia mengira ia sedang berhalusinasi saat detik berikutnya ia mengangkat kepala, orang yang sama dengan yang sedang mengisi benaknya ditemukannya _sedang bersandar di samping pintu masuk Adazzio._

Mata Seungsik membelalak dan jarinya melewatkan beberapa not ketika ia menyadari kalau benar itu Sejun di sana, dengan rambut hitam yang membuatnya membaur dengan massa, bertukar tawa dengan seorang perempuan dan menunduk sedikit agar tubuh yang lebih kecil itu bisa mencapai telinganya untuk membisikkan sesuatu, tangannya merangkul bahu sosok yang tidak Seungsik kenal itu. Tidak perlu jadi jenius untuk tahu kalau perempuan itu luar biasa cantik dengan mata besar, hidung mancung, dan bibir penuh. Sempurna dari rambut bergelombangnya yang tertata tanpa cela hingga sepatu _stiletto_ yang menyanjung kaki rampingnya. Di mata Seungsik mereka terlihat mesra dan serasi. 

Bagai seorang pangeran dan putrinya.

Tuts hitam dan putih mulai mengabur. Seungsik mulai kehilangan ritmenya dan ia tahu kru-kru yang lain tengah melemparinya tatapan bingung, tapi ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Perjalanan menuju notasi terakhir terasa begitu panjang dan berat meski tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan Seungsik daripada menyudahi lagu itu.

Untungnya, sesi dapat berakhir tanpa kesalahan fatal dari sisinya, yang murni karena kemujuran semata. Kala semua kru memberikan salam terakhir, Seungsik memberanikan diri untuk menatap titik di mana Sejun tadi berdiri. Perempuan itu tidak ada lagi, tapi Seungsik bisa merasakan dirinya limbung ketika matanya bersirobok dengan manik gelap yang tiga minggu ini hanya bertemu dengan miliknya dalam mimpi. Agaknya Sejun tidak menyangka Seungsik akan menemukannya, sebab Seungsik bisa melihat tubuh laki-laki itu menegang dan matanya membola. 

Detik berikutnya, Sejun berderap keluar dari Adazzio.

Tanpa peduli semua tatap yang tertuju kepadanya dan tanpa menawarkan penjelasan apa pun, Seungsik berlari menuruni panggung dan ikut lenyap di balik pintu yang sama.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

“Sejun, tunggu! _Sejun!”_

Seungsik terengah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sejun kabur seolah keberadaan dirinya saja membuat laki-laki itu takut bukan main. Seingatnya ia tidak berbuat salah pada yang lebih muda terakhir kali mereka bertemu sebelum laki-laki itu hilang, tapi nyatanya sekarang Sejun tengah melarikan diri darinya seperti apa yang terjadi di antara mereka selama nyaris setengah tahun terakhir merupakan sebuah kesalahan.

Butuh kaki Seungsik terantuk batu, dirinya yang kemudian jatuh di gang belakang ruko, serta suara ringisannya untuk membuat Sejun berhenti.

“Kamu nggak apa-apa?”

Sedetik kemudian Sejun sudah berjongkok di sisinya. Raut wajahnya khawatir saat ia memeriksa kaki Seungsik untuk luka yang mungkin muncul. Seungsik meringis saat Sejun memeriksa goresan di pergelangan kaki kirinya setelah membuka kaus kakinya. Sakit, tapi hatinya sedikit lebih lapang. Ini. Yang inilah Sejun yang Seungsik tahu dan kenal.

“Seharusnya kamu jangan lari-lari, Kak,” bisik Sejun sambil membantunya berdiri. Seungsik mendengar itu refleks mendelik.

“Gimana aku mau nggak lari kalau kamunya kabur?!”

Sejun menghela napas berat. “Di dekat sini ada pintu belakang. Lebih baik kamu kembali ke klub. Jangan lupa bersihin lukamu dan minta antiseptik luka sama plester. Harusnya Hanse punya.”

Seungsik tidak bisa memercayai pendengarannya. Ia kira ia sudah berhasil menangkap Sejun dan mereka bisa berbicara baik-baik serta meluruskan semua lika-liku tanda tanya yang mengambil tempat tingga minggu terakhir, tapi sekarang laki-laki itu justru mengusirnya? Amarah, lelah, dan kekecewaan yang meluap-luap seketika menguasai Seungsik. Sebelum ia bahkan menyadarinya matanya sudah memanas, tangannya terkepal, dan Seungsik mendorong Sejun sekuat tenaga hingga pria itu terhuyung.

“ _What is wrong with y_ —”

“Bisa-bisanya kamu bilang begitu!”

Seruan Seungsik membelah keheningan di gang belakang. Melihat air mata Seungsik yang bercahaya di bawah lampu jalan yang mengedip-ngedip termakan usia, Sejun menelan kembali kata-katanya. Ia pernah melihat Seungsik yang kesal, wajahnya yang masam, ekspresinya saat menahan lapar, hingga favoritnya sendiri: saat yang lebih tua tersenyum lebar dan kedua matanya menjelma jadi bulan sabit kembar. Ia juga pernah melihat Seungsik yang dibalut nafsu dan menitikkan air mata. Tapi rupa Seungsik yang seperti ini—begitu remuk karena berbagai emosi yang bercampur menjadi satu—baru pertama kali ia saksikan. Dan Sejun tidak suka. Sejun _benci_ melihatnya sampai ia tidak bisa tak memalingkan pandangannya.

Apa saja agar ia tidak perlu melihat ekspresi itu di wajah Seungsik.

“Kamu hilang tanpa kabar untuk tiga minggu, dan itu yang kamu bilang ke aku? Bukan penjelasan? Bukan permintaan maaf?” lanjut Seungsik tak percaya. Napasnya keluar dalam gelombang riak yang menyakitkan. “Sekarang bahkan kamu nggak sanggup ngeliat aku. Segitu memuakkannya aku buat kamu, Im Sejun?”

Sejun menggeleng. “Aku punya alasan, Sik.”

 _“Then tell me,”_ pinta Seungsik parau.

“…Aku nggak bisa.”

Seungsik tertawa miris. Ingatannya melayang ke penampakan Sejun dan perempuan cantik di dalam klub tadi, berdiri berdekatan dengan gerak-gerik yang kelewat nyaman dan akrab, seolah mengumumkan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua dan agar tidak diganggu oleh orang luar. Apakah begitu juga dulu orang lain melihatnya dan Sejun? Apakah mereka semua diam-diam menatapnya kasihan karena tahu ia hanya trofi kesekian yang akan dibuang segera setelah muncul satu yang lebih berkilau darinya? Ingin rasanya Seungsik menutup wajahnya dan menangis kuat-kuat saat itu juga, tapi ia ingin menyelamatkan sisa harga diri yang ia punya di hadapan Im Sejun. 

“Kenapa kamu nggak bisa bilang? Takut nyakitin aku kalau kamu bilang kamu udah bosen? Udah ketemu orang baru? Yang lebih menantang dan lebih _susah_ dari aku?” Seungsik tidak bisa menghentikan kata-katanya. Mereka keluar begitu saja. Semua ketakutannya, semua prasangka dan kesangsiannya—semua mengalir tanpa dapat dibendung. _“Is that why you left? To make it obvious that you’re throwing me away?”_

“Sik—”

“Apa itu juga alasan kamu kabur barusan? Biar aku nggak memohon-mohon di kaki kamu supaya kamu nggak ninggalin aku dan bikin kamu malu?” Seungsik masih belum selesai. Tubuhnya bergetar tak karuan. Mendadak Seungsik menarik napas tajam dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kedua matanya membeliak dan menatap Sejun tak percaya. _“Oh my god, don’t tell me_ — semua yang kamu lakukan malam itu… apa kamu sengaja ngerencanain semua itu… cuma untuk membuktikan kalau kamu udah menang…?”

Mendengar itu, tubuh Sejun menegang. Wajahnya mendadak berubah berbahaya. Perlahan laki-laki itu mengambil satu langkah mendekat ke arah Seungsik. Satu langkah lagi, hingga ia berdiri tepat di depan Seungsik. Pergelangan tangan Seungsik ia cengkeram ketika ia menelisik bola mata yang lebih tua. “Kamu bilang apa barusan…?”

“Aku—”

“ _Did you really think of me like that all this time, Kang Seungsik?”_ tanya Sejun dalam nada yang memedihkan hati. Melihat Seungsik yang lidahnya berubah kelu, tak mampu menjawabnya, wajah laki-laki itu berubah sendu. Seolah Seungsik sudah menorehkan luka yang dalam dan akan meninggalkan bekas— dan mungkin memang begitu adanya. “Kamu segitunya nggak percaya sama aku?”

Seungsik diam karena ia tahu yang dikatakan Sejun benar. Sebanyak apa pun ia mengaku percaya pada Sejun, ia tahu ia tidak pernah sepenuhnya percaya. Selalu ada bagian dalam dirinya yang meragu kalau Sejun benar-benar mencintai dirinya yang seperti ini. Yang tak sepadan. Yang diliputi ketakutan.

“Kalau aku yang kamu percaya memang sosok yang seperti itu, mungkin memang benar begitu kenyataannya.” Perlahan Sejun melepas genggamannya di pergelangan Seungsik. Langkah demi langkah ia mundur dari posisinya, berjalan menjauh sebelum akhirnya membelakangi Seungsik. “Tenang, aku nggak akan muncul di depan kamu lagi. Nggak akan balik lagi ke klub ini. _That way, I can’t hurt you anymore, right?”_

“Selamat tinggal, Kang Seungsik.”

Yang ia tahu berikutnya, Sejun sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. Hilang, ditelan kegelapan malam. Kali ini Seungsik tidak berusaha mengejarnya.

  
  
  
  
  


“Orang-orang bodoh.”

Seungsik mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba mencari sumber suara meski sulit karena penerangan yang tidak memadai. Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak Sejun meninggalkannya dan ia terisak sendiri di gang belakang, berjongkok seperti… benar. _Orang bodoh._

Ia tak perlu repot-repot menanyakan siapa di sana, karena sumber suara itu menampakkan diri dengan sendirinya tak lama kemudian. Dari balik bayang-bayang ruko muncul Hanse dalam setelan serba hitam yang memudahkannya berkamuflase. Bartender berwajah garang itu menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan menatap Seungsik tajam. Melawan keinginannya, tubuh Seungsik bergidik di bawah tatap mengintimidasi itu.

“Sejak kapan…?” tanyanya lirih. 

“Cukup lama untuk denger semuanya,” jawab Hanse datar. Tak disangka-sangka, satu sudut bibirnya kemudian terangkat membentuk seulas senyum mengejek. _“Complicated, eh?”_

Amarah Seungsik kembali merayapi wajahnya. Pipinya yang lengket oleh jejak air mata memerah tak terima fakta bahwa orang yang tak pernah ramah padanya itu menangkapnya di momen terlemahnya. “Diem aja kalau nggak tahu apa-apa.”

“Tapi gue tau semuanya.” Hanse mengangkat bahu. Mengisap rokoknya lagi dan menghembuskan kepulan racun ke langit malam. “Setidaknya gue tau lebih banyak daripada lo.”

Mendengar kalimat-kalimat misterius Hanse, mau tak mau Seungsik mengernyit. _Tahu lebih banyak darinya? Omong kosong macam apa itu?_ “Maksud lo?”

Hanse terkekeh. Kekehan itu kemudian berubah menjadi tawa keras yang lagi-lagi membuat Seungsik bergidik. Tawa Hanse seperti tawa tokoh-tokoh antagonis di film animasi. “Si Im itu memang populer. Dengan muka kayak gitu, dia bisa bawa pulang siapa aja yang dia mau, _you know that_. Perempuan. Laki-laki. Semuanya. Tapi salah besar kalau lo kira dia brengsek kayak tuduhan-tuduhan lo tadi. Dia selalu bikin batasan yang jelas. _Sure_ , dia memang punya banyak pengalaman _one night stand,_ tapi dia nggak pernah mainin perasaan orang. Kalau memang lo perlu banget tau, sejak pertama ketemu sama lo, dia nggak pernah pulang sama orang lain dari Adaz, walaupun lo udah pulang duluan.” Hanse menggelengkan kepalanya. “ _I_ _don’t know why I’m telling you all this, honestly._ Buat ngurangin jumlah orang bodoh di dunia, mungkin. _”_

Seungsik terdiam di tempat. Benaknya sibuk mencerna perkataan Hanse tanpa menggubris cemoohan yang terselip di sana. Ya, Hanse tidak punya alasan untuk menceritakan itu semua dengan maksud membela Sejun. Mereka tidak terlihat dekat di klub. Hanse memperlakukan laki-laki itu sebagaimana ia memperlakukan reguler lain yang bukan Seungwoo. Jujur, ia bahkan tak menyangka Hanse mengobservasi Sejun sampai sebegitunya.

Namun, mengetahui kalau semua tuduhan dan prasangkanya terhadap Sejun sama sekali tak berdasar? _Dan kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja melayangkan semua itu langsung ke wajah Sejun?_ Kaki Seungsik lantas terasa lemah di bawah tubuhnya. Malu, sesal—semua bercampur menjadi satu emosi memedihkan.

Melihat bahu Seungsik mulai bergetar lagi membuat Hanse menghela napasnya. Entah kasihan atau muak dengan air mata lawan bicaranya yang sudah ia saksikan sejak pertengkaran hebat yang tahu-tahu menginvasi pendengarannya saat ia keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar. Bukannya udara segar dan sedikit ketenangan seperti yang ia harapkan, ia malah harus melihat kedua regulernya beradu mulut dan dalam suara kencang pula.

“Yah, tapi pacar lo itu benar tentang satu hal,” kata Hanse saat ia tak tahan lagi dengan isakan Seungsik. Ia tak pintar berhadapan dengan air mata dan menghibur orang. Pintu belakang dibukanya sehingga cahaya kekuningan dari dalam menerangi gang yang gelap. Seungsik mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hanse yang menoleh ke belakang. Menunggu. “Gue punya antiseptik luka sama plester. Ikut gue.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Hanse tidak bicara lagi setelah ia menuntun Seungsik ke ruang staf yang sumpek dengan kardus. Ia hanya mengamati Seungsik mengurusi lukanya sendiri sambil bersandar dan bersedekap di sudut ruangan. 

Yang lebih tua menghela napas panjang setelah memakai plesternya. Botol antiseptik yang dipinjamkan Hanse ia kembalikan pada pemiliknya. “Terima kasih.”

Hanse mendengus. Ditutupnya kembali kotak P3K yang ia gali dari salah satu kardus tadi. “Jadi, apa yang bakal lo lakukan sekarang? _You’ve lost him.”_

“Gue nggak tau lo orang sebawel ini.”

Untuk kedua kalinya malam itu, Hanse memperdengarkan tawa kerasnya. Seungsik memicingkan mata tidak suka. “Banyak yang lo nggak tau tentang gue. Atau mungkin, banyak yang lo nggak tau tentang banyak orang.”

Kalimat sederhana yang nyelekit. Seungsik termenung. Tangan di pangkuannya mengepal. Ia benci merasa seperti ini—tahu kalau apa yang diucapkan Hanse benar sebenci apa pun ia mendengarnya dan tidak bisa membela diri. Entah bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa tahu benar kalimat-kalimat apa yang efektif digunakan terhadapnya, yang pasti semua ucapannya tepat sasaran dan mampu membuat Seungsik berpikir ulang. Mungkin dua mata tajam itu diam-diam mencatat semua gerak-gerik dan kelemahannya sejak kali pertama Seungsik menginjakkan kaki di klub. 

Di depan bartender itu, Seungsik merasa bodoh.

“Apa lagi yang lo tahu tentang Sejun?”

Hanse mengangkat bahu. “Nggak banyak. Cuma yang gue kasih tau ke lo berdasarkan observasi gue dan tentang dia yang pernah dipanggil-panggil prodigi _._ ”

Mendengar kata _'prodigi',_ Seungsik lantas mengangkat kepala. “…Prodigi apa?”

“Gue nggak sengaja tahu soal ini. Dulu banget, sebelum band lo mulai ngisi di sini, Sejun udah jadi reguler Adaz. Suatu hari, dia dateng pas kebetulan _owner_ lagi ada…”

Menurut penuturan Hanse, pemilik Adazzio yang memang penggemar _jazz scene_ tanah air tahu-tahu mengenali wajah Sejun ketika melihat laki-laki itu dalam klub dan mengajaknya bercengkrama di bar. Pemilik klub itu memastikan apakah Sejun benar pianis cilik Im Sejun yang sempat menjadi sorotan di ranah jazz lokal lebih dari satu dasawarsa lalu karena bakatnya yang luar biasa. Sejun, setelah terus menerus menghindar, mengiyakan.

“Seinget gue, dia terlihat nggak nyaman saat ditanyai begitu. Dia juga nolak pas _owner_ minta dia main satu-dua lagu. Bilangnya, tangannya cedera. Nggak tahu, deh, bener atau nggak.”

Setelah identitasnya terbongkar, Sejun tidak lagi muncul ke Adazzio hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya. Hanse menebak ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Sejun dan titelnya sehingga laki-laki itu enggan mengelaborasi dan menghidupi lagi apa yang seharusnya menjadi masa gemilangnya itu. Sejun baru kelihatan lagi di malam pertemuan pertamanya dengan Seungsik kala musim semi. 

Benar saja, ketika Seungsik mengetik nama Sejun di mesin pencari, muncul berita dan artikel dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu—beberapa bahkan lebih—tentang prodigi Im kecil di hadapan _grand piano_ yang besar, dan foto-foto Sejun belia lainnya dengan piala-piala emas dalam genggaman. Jari Seungsik terhenti di sebuah foto yang menampilkan Sejun dengan seorang anak perempuan seumuran di sebelahnya. Fitur wajahnya yang mencolok menyadarkan Seungsik akan identitas anak itu. Dia perempuan yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya bersama Sejun tadi di klub.

Jantung Seungsik berdegup kencang. Ditelusurinya teks kecil yang tertera di bawah foto. 

Luapan informasi baru yang diterimanya dalam waktu singkat itu membuat Seungsik sakit kepala. Pelan-pelan Seungsik mengingat-ingat kembali hal-hal janggal yang pernah dialaminya dengan Sejun dan tiba-tiba semua potongannya masuk akal. Familiaritas Sejun dengan jazz, melankolia yang melanda Sejun setiap kali Seungsik memainkan piano, piala-piala dalam rak kaca, hingga piano yang masih dalam kondisi bagus di rumah laki-laki itu. Namun, ia tidak tahu apakah informasi tersebut ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya Sejun tempo lalu.

 _“I have so many questions….”_ Seungsik memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya, frustrasi.

 _“Then ask him.”_ Jawaban Hanse yang pragmatis benar-benar seperti impresi laki-laki itu. “Atau lo terlalu takut untuk denger jawabannya dan lebih milih jadi pengecut yang percaya sama teori-teori lo sendiri—” 

Sebuah seringaian menantang muncul di wajah yang lebih muda. 

“—sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Angin sore, daun merah berguguran, derit suara ayunan yang mulai berkarat. 

Di kursi ayunan kecil itu, duduk seorang lelaki. Tubuhnya jelas-jelas terlalu besar untuk mainan yang tidak diperuntukkan pada orang-orang seumurnya, tapi ia tidak memikirkan itu sekarang. Terlalu banyak yang lalu-lalang di dalam kepalanya untuk memberi tempat pada hal-hal insignifikan. Entah mengapa, setiap kepalanya terasa _penuh_ , ia selalu menemukan dirinya kembali ke tempat ini.

Seungsik tidak tahu dari mana harus memulai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ralat, ia tahu, tapi ia terlalu _takut_ untuk melangkah. Hanse benar, terlepas dari semua kesaksian baik orang lain yang menjadi landasan reputasinya, dirinya tak lebih dari seorang pengecut. Mengerang pelan, Seungsik membungkukkan badan dan membenamkan kepala di kedua lengannya.

Ia sudah bertahan dalam posisi tersebut untuk beberapa menit, berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Suara nyaring sol sepatu menginjak daun-daun keras yang mengalasi jalan itu kemudian berhenti tepat di depannya.

Seungsik tahu kaki siapa yang melangkah mendekat tanpa perlu melihat wajah pemiliknya, jadi ia justru semakin membenamkan kepala ke pangkuan lengannya. Hanya satu orang yang tahu tempat persembunyiannya—meski taman bermain komplek yang jelas-jelas ada di lapangan terbuka sebenarnya tak bisa disebut “tempat persembunyian”. Lagi pula, ketika orang itu putus dulu, Seungsik juga yang membawanya ke sini. Puncak kepalanya disentuh kecil, gestur familiar yang semakin mengonfirmasi identitas di pendatang, dan ketika Seungsik tetap tidak merespon, orang itu mengambil posisi duduk di ayunan di sebelahnya dan menghela napas panjang.

“Aku udah denger dari Hanse,” ucap Seungwoo pelan. Matanya mengecek reaksi Seungsik atas kata-katanya. Tidak ada. “Kalau salah, tuh, ya minta maaf. Kok malah kabur.”

Suara Seungsik boleh saja teredam, tapi intonasi kesalnya masih terdengar jelas ketika ia menjawab, “itu kalau orangnya masih mau lihat muka aku lagi.”

“Separah itu, ya?”

Seungsik mengerang. Seungwoo mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping untuk menepuk-nepuk punggungnya simpatik. Menunggu sampai Seungsik mau menceritakan kronologi versinya sendiri. Atau tidak—semua terserah yang lebih muda. Yang penting, sekarang Seungwoo ada.

Mereka duduk berdampingan dalam diam, hanya ada derit rantai ayunan Seungwoo dan bunyi kering kaki yang menjejak di tanah bertaburan daun maple dari waktu ke waktu. Ada sepuluh menit mereka bertahan seperti itu ketika Seungsik akhirnya buka mulut. Mengalir lancar kisah tentang perasaannya dari awal tatapannya pertama jatuh pada pria berambut pirang di tengah keramaian, tentang asumsi-asumsi yang berakar dari keminderannya, dan bagaimana semua itu berujung pada katastrofe malam itu. Ketika cerita itu ia ucapkan keras-keras, Seungsik makin menyadari betapa bodohnya ia selama ini, dan betapa jahatnya tuduhan-tuduhan yang ia serukan pada Sejun. Pantas jika laki-laki itu marah dan tak mau berurusan dengannya lagi.

“Intinya, aku goblok.”

“Hmm.” Seungwoo berpikir sejenak. “Iya, kamu goblok. Kayak aku dulu.”

Seungsik tersenyum. “Kamu yang lebih bodoh, tapi.”

“Bener.” Seungwoo dengan mudah mengiyakan. Kaki panjangnya menendang-nendang kerikil di depannya. “Kalau mau jujur, waktu itu, aku sebenernya juga ngeliat bendera merah-bendera merah itu sebelum aku ingetin. Tapi aku terobos terus karena udah telanjur suka sama orangnya. Padahal kalau diinget-inget, selama pacaran sama orang itu, lebih banyak sakitnya daripada bahagianya, jadi aku berkorban untuk apa, ya?” Yang lebih tua terkekeh ringan. Seungsik meliriknya. Tak ada tanda-tanda sendu lagi di wajah dan suara Seungwoo. Padahal, dulu, Seungwoo selalu dipenuhi pilu ketika membahas mantan kekasihnya. “ _I ignored all the signs. And it served me pretty well,_ ya? Kapok, deh, aku.”

Seungwoo lalu menelengkan kepala. Tersenyum penuh arti. “…Kamu gimana sama Sejun?”

Pertanyaan Seungwoo membuat Seungsik merenung. Awal mereka memang tidak terlalu enak, dan itu kesalahannya sendiri, tapi Sejun memperkenalkan warna-warna baru dalam hidup Seungsik. Cerahnya kuning persahabatan baru, karena dengan Sejun, Seungsik bisa berbicara soal apa saja tanpa takut dihakimi. Dengan Sejun, Seungsik tidak perlu malu soal mimpinya dan hal-hal yang disukainya. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, yang tadinya Jumat satu-satunya, bertambah jadi tujuh hari dalam seminggu. Semuanya karena tahu akan ada Sejun yang mengganggunya sewaktu-waktu.

Lalu semerbak _pink_ di kedua maniknya yang membuat dunia terlihat begitu manis. Tiap Sejun menatapnya. Bersandar di bahunya atau menggamit lengannya. Tersenyum dan tertawa karenanya. Kota dan seluruh isinya jadi berwarna merah jambu. Merah jambu yang luntur menjadi biru karena rindu dan juga takut apabila hal buruk terjadi pada Sejunnya. Violet memercik di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup saat bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman dalam. Seungsik yang rambutnya tak pernah dicat aneh-aneh, yang lemari bajunya penuh dengan hitam, putih, coklat, dan abu diperkenalkan dengan warna-warna heboh ini, dan ia tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Yang terpenting, dari semua warna-warna itu, tak ada satu pun bendera merah tanda bahaya yang bersembunyi di antaranya.

“Kamu yang paling tahu kebahagiaan kamu.” Seungwoo yang sedari tadi mengamati perubahan di raut wajah Seungsik berkata pelan. Seungsik mengangguk. Ia mengerti apa yang hendak sahabatnya itu sampaikan. Lucu juga, kalau dipikir-pikir. Siapa sangka kakak kelas yang Seungsik suka intipi dulu malah memberinya wejangan soal cinta sekarang.

Seungsik mengucek matanya yang sembap. “Kamu gimana sama Byungchan?” tanyanya lirih.

“Kami udah ngobrol panjang lebar. Banyak yang harus diurus, sih. _But we’ll manage._ ”

“Kamu bahagia sama dia?”

“Belum. ‘Kan udah aku bilang, banyak yang harus diurus. Tapi dia janji mau ikut berjuang. _And I love him. He loves me too._ ” Seungwoo mengangkat bahu. Ucapannya begitu enteng seakan tak berarti, tapi Seungsik bisa melihat manik Seungwoo yang menerawang menghangat saat membicarakan teman sekantornya itu. “Jadi, yah, menurutku nggak mustahil. Selama kami sama-sama berusaha.”

Seungsik terdiam. Pegangan pada rantai ayunannya mengerat. 

Ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sekarang, semua terserah pada dirinya.

  
  
  


  
  


Seperti janjinya terakhir kali mereka berbicara, Sejun kembali ditelan bumi setelah konfrontasi terakhir mereka di gang belakang ruko Adazzio. Ponselnya kembali mati, rumah yang ditempatinya kosong, dan Seungsik tidak bisa menunggu sia-sia sampai Jumat berikutnya yang bahkan tak bisa menjamin kedatangan Sejun, mengingat laki-laki itu bersumpah tak akan kembali lagi ke sana. Jadi ia membulatkan tekad dan mempersiapkan mental untuk semua cacian yang akan ia terima, dan di sinilah ia, datang ke _SUBINYL_ di jam makan siang kantor untuk menanyakan keberadaan Sejun pada orang yang paling tahu.

“Dari awal, gue nggak suka sama lo.”

“Aku tau.”

“Lo nggak pantes buat Sejun.”

“Aku tau.”

“Dia bisa dapet orang yang jauh lebih baik dari lo. _Jauh._ ”

“...Aku tau.”

“Jadi ngapain lo masih di sini?!” Subin meninggikan suaranya. Seruannya membahana di dalam toko yang lengang, tapi Seungsik bergeming di tempatnya. Kadang, Seungsik pikir, ada untungnya juga toko rekaman ini tidak banyak pengunjungnya.

“Subin,” mulai Seungsik. Kali ini, suaranya tidak goyah. Kali ini, Seungsik tidak akan mudah digertak dan mundur teratur seperti seorang pengecut. “Aku tahu aku udah nyakitin Sejun untuk yang kesekian kali, dan aku mungkin nggak pantes dapet kesempatan ini. _But I want to fight for him._ Untuk itu, aku butuh bantuanmu.”

Subin masih menolak melihat ke arahnya. Pundak Seungsik terkulai lemah. Sudah lima belas menit ia mengesampingkan malunya dan berdiri menunggu Subin mengakui keberadaannya, dan baru tiga menit berlalu sejak bocah itu akhirnya mau berbicara padanya. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membujuk Subin. Dengan suara kecil, Seungsik memohon.

_“Please.”_

Subin menghela napas keras-keras. Tangannya bergerak membuka laci di bawah meja kasir dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan bolpoin dari sana dengan kasar.

“Dia selalu ngomongin lo, asal lo tahu.” Subin buka suara, tangannya bergerak cepat menulis sesuatu di bawah sana. Seungsik hanya bisa berharap itu bukan tulisan _“FUCK OFF”_ dalam tinta merah atau makian semacamnya. “Hari ini Seungsik ngomong begini, hari ini Seungsik begitu. _‘Seungsik lucu banget, ya, Bin?’_ Padahal gue nggak tau letak lucu lo di mana.” Subin mendecak kesal. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya emosi. “Dan gue yang selalu kebagian ngedengerin dia meleter soal lo berjam-jam.” 

Subin berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Seungsik terhenyak di tempatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat raut sendu di wajah Subin yang selalu tampak garang itu.

“Dia selalu ngeliat ke lo, sampai-sampai ada orang yang ngeliat ke dia dengan cara yang sama aja, dia nggak sadar.”

“Subin….”

“Sejun seharusnya ada di sini sampai jam delapan malam.” Yang lebih muda dengan kasar mengangsurkan kertas kecil yang sudah ia tulisi ke tangan Seungsik. “Lo bisa nemuin dia di sana. Dan inget, _this is the first and last time I will ever help you._ Jadi, kalo gue jadi lo, gue bakal manfaatin kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya. _”_

Seungsik tersenyum penuh haru. “Terima kasih, Subin.” Dikantonginya kertas itu dalam saku celananya. “Aku nggak akan ngecewain kamu.”

Setelah itu ia pergi, meninggalkan Subin yang kini menatap tempat ia tadi berdiri. Genta angin di atas pintu masuk berdenting pelan akibat angin yang menghembus ke dalam ketika laki-laki itu membuka pintu dan berlari keluar.

“Bodoh…,” gumam Subin pelan ketika toko itu kembali kosong sans untuk dirinya sendiri. Bibirnya yang bergetar ia gigit perlahan. 

Jika ada orang yang lewat di depan pintu kaca _SUBINYL_ siang itu, mereka pasti mengira toko itu tak ada yang menjaga, karena bocah yang biasa duduk di sana dengan wajah bosan tidak terlihat di mana-mana. 

Ini yang tidak mereka ketahui: kalau mereka mencoba masuk dan menajamkan telinga, mereka akan segera sadar bahwa asumsi mereka salah besar. Karena ada sayup-sayup isakan pelan teredam lagu pop riang yang begitu kontras dengannya. Bocah yang sama tengah berjongkok di belakang meja kasir. Sudah bertahan dalam posisi itu untuk sekian lamanya, hanya ditemani alunan rekaman dan titik-titik air mata yang jatuh di lantai berdebu.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Alamat yang diberikan Subin menunjuk pada sebuah akademi musik yang letaknya satu jam perjalanan dari kantor Seungsik. Ia sendiri tak bisa tenang seharian, matanya terus melirik jam untuk memastikan jarum-jarum itu semakin mendekat ke pukul lima. Ketika waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba, Seungsik langsung melesat meninggalkan kantor, membuat bahkan Byungchan terheran-heran menatap kepergiannya. 

Seumur-umur, Seungsik tidak pernah membayangkan skenario seperti ini: dirinya, yang terlalu takut untuk mengejar mimpi-mimpi besar dan justru memilih puas dengan hal-hal yang tidak membuatnya merasakan apa-apa, kini mengejar seorang laki-laki dengan sekuat tenaga seolah seluruh hidupnya bergantung di sana. Ia tahu benar dirinya bukan tipe orang yang sudi melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti ini. Seungsik tidak pernah berperang untuk kebahagiaannya; ia memilih cara yang aman dan mudah di mana ia tahu tidak akan tersakiti. Dari usia belia ia menyembunyikannya di studio pamannya, lalu ruang musik sekolah, kemudian klub bernama Adazzio. Selalu begitu, seumur hidupnya.

Tapi sekali ini, _sekali ini saja_. Seungsik ingin menjadi tokoh utama yang memperjuangkan cintanya. Alasan di balik senyumnya selama enam bulan terakhir. _Kebahagiaannya._

Hanya ada satu hal di pikiran Seungsik. Dan resolusinya semakin menguat selama perjalanannya ke alamat itu.

_This time, he has to make it right._

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ....well. that was anti-climactic, wasn't it? selamat karena sudah berhasil membaca sampai akhir!
> 
> there was originally a sejun pov for the fic, but it was getting too long and i couldn't make it before the deadline, sadly >< if you like open endings, you can treat it like the end. but if you want proper closure, i guess you can wait until the fest is over! thank you for reading. kudos and comments are really, really appreciated!


End file.
